The Winter Cogitation
by DSMLMD
Summary: Cerita yang diambil dari karya tulis novel pendek Fanfiction. Sekolah Smantic turun salju yang dapat membuat Class Meeting menjadi ramai namun perenungan selalu terjadi pada Dwi dan malapetaka muncul didalam dirinya. Bagaimana dia bisa keluar dari itu?
1. The Preliminaries of Class Meeting

**The Winter Cogitation**

**Chapter 1 - The Preliminaries of Class Meeting**

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Peringatan! Banyak sekali bahasa campuran, liar, dan gaul disini. Kekerasan dan darah termasuk dalam cerita ini dan beberapa unsur kehidupan remaja. Hanya untuk umur remaja keatas! Dan unsur religi masuk dalam cerita ini!**

**WARNING: Cerita ini TIDAK direkomendasikan untuk pembaca yang tidak menyukai cerita panjang dan pembaca yang dibawah umur 16 tahun.**

* * *

><p>Hari demi hari aku lewati. Bahkan, semua yang aku lewati sudah menghilang begitu saja dan tidak bisa aku bawa hingga ke masa saat ini. Mungkinkah seperti itu? Ataukah aku hanya bergurau saja? Tidak mungkin, aku hanya ingin mengetahui sebenarnya walau teman-temanku merupakan orang yang bisa menemani hidupku sehari-hari. Ya.. ada kalanya jika aku hidup disini bersama dengan orang yang aku sayangi dan orang yang aku cintai. Mungkin rasanya aku membutuhkan hal itu. Tapi.. apakah ada orang yang mencintaiku dan menyayangiku saat ini? Sepertinya tidak.. orang-orang hanya menyukaiku saja. Bahkan tidak lebih dariku, kekurangan dari hal itu bisa jadi karena diriku yang tidak sempurna ini.<p>

Di pagi hari, tepatnya pada tanggal 13 Desember 2011, sekolahku sedang mengadakan _Class Meeting_. Kalau diartikan bahwa _Class Meeting_ merupakan Rapat Kelas namun sebenarnya _Class Meeting_ ini adalah perlombaan antar kelas. Aku sendiri mengiranya kalau _Class Meeting_ hanya sekedar rapat yang membahas mengenai _Study Tour_ dan Buku Tahunan angkatanku. Tapi tidak juga. _Class Meeting_ merupakan perlombaan antar kelas. Aku datang ke sekolahku pada pukul 06.20 WIB. Suasana disekolah masih terlihat sepi. Sahabatku belum ada yang datang kecuali teman-temanku dari kelas lain dan adik-adik kelasku yang sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mempersiapkan acara _Class Meeting_ ini. Aku melihat mereka, adik kelas yang menjabat pekerjaannya sebagai OSIS dan panitia _Class Meeting_. Mereka dipagi ini terpaksa menjalani hukumannya karena datang telat. Memang, hal itu cukup konyol dan keterlaluan bagiku karena mereka harus datang paling awal sebelum pukul 06.00 WIB. Sama halnya seperti aku sedang mengikuti bimbel pagi disekolah. Aku duduk di halaman kelas 12 IPS 2 dan berdiam diri sambil menyaksikan mereka terkena hukuman. Beruntungnya, aku tidak menjabat OSIS selama aku di bangku SMA ini walau saat ini dari 2 tahun sebelumnya hingga sekarang aku masih menjabat sebagai Ketua Pramuka disekolahku.

Beberapa lama kemudian, aku menuju ke belakang halaman sekolah yang tepatnya berada di samping kelasanku, yaitu kelas 12 IPA 2. Aku ingin menemui pinguin-pinguin yang sedang beristirahat ditempat itu. Saat aku berada disana, mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu didalam markas mereka. Entah itu apa, tapi aku yakin jika Kowalski akan menciptakan penemuannya yang baru untuk membuat sesuatu yang baru di sekolahku. Sudah 2 kali mereka membuat alat-alat canggih di sekolahku. Dari alat Telepatisi, dan Sambal Pelupa. Bagiku sendiri, mereka sepertinya sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuk meriahkan sekolahku. Tapi sepertinya, baik itu guru, siswa disekolahku, maupun diriku sendiri tidak mengetahui tentang hal ini. Saat aku mengetok markas mereka. Private membukakan pintu dan dia berkata dengan tampang bahagia melihat wajahku yang madesu ini, "Hallo Dwi, apa kabar kamu?". Aku membalas dengan senyumku sendiri, "Aku baik-baik saja" dan aku kembali bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, itu suara apa ya? Apakah Kowalski mau buat penemuan yang baru?". Private terkejut dan menjawab kepadaku dengan senyum, "Oh ya tentu saja Dwi, Kowalski sedang membuat penemuan yang baru. Aku juga kurang tau itu apa. Tapi aku, Rico, dan Skippah menunggu dia.". Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku saja, dan menutup pembicaraanku dengan Private, "Kalau begitu, aku mau pergi ke lapangan upacara dulu ya Private. Semoga penemuannya dapat memberikan sekolahku manfaat. _Bye_.. sampai ketemu lagi.". Aku melambaikan tanganku dan meninggalkan belakang halaman sekolah.

Aku kembali duduk dan berdiam diri di halaman kelas 12 IPS 2. Seperti biasa, waktu terus berjalan namun para OSIS belum mempersiapkan sama sekali untuk _Class Meeting_ ini. Bahkan, masih ada saja OSIS dan panitia _Class Meeting_ yang terkena hukuman karena datang telat. Padahal waktu hampir menunjukkan pada pukul 07.00. Bu Mardiyana sampai ngambek-ngambek dan menggeder mereka untuk bekerja cepat. Ya walau begitu.. kasian mereka juga. Maklum.. namanya juga generasi ke generasi bukannya makin membaik malah makin melorot.

Tak lama kemudian, sahabatku bernama Risky dan Ricky datang bersamaan menghampiriku. Aku dan mereka bersenda-gurau seperti biasanya. Lawakan, humoran, dan candaan sering kami lakukan. Hal itu sudah menjadi tradisi kami. Memang, kami bertiga cukup gila dan gak waras ketika kami bercanda bahkan saja bercandanya itu melewati batas. Sampai-sampai, aku dan mereka tertawa melihat para OSIS dan panitia _Class Meeting_ terkena hukuman _Scout Jump_. Karena bisa saja, mereka semua terkena mandul sementara akibat hukuman itu. Beruntungnya, mereka tidak melihat kami tertawa akan hal itu dan mungkin suatu hari kami di hajar oleh mereka karena hal ini.

33 Menit berlalu, para OSIS sedang mempersiapkan untuk _Class Meeting_. Risky dan Ricky berpamitan kepadaku karena mereka ingin pergi ke tempat penjualan minuman Pop Ice. Aku sendirian lagi. Mendengarkan musik yang berjudul Winter oleh Emoticon dari HPku yang satunya yang khusus untuk foto, video, dan musik saja. Namun, aku menggunakan HPku yang satunya untuk membuka SMS dan Facebook. Walau dilihat, aku ini memang murid yang pendiam disekolahanku. Tak punya interaksi dengan yang lainnya kecuali dengan sahabatku sendiri. Namun, terlihat bahwa aku cukup mewah ketika aku menggunakan komunikasi yang bernama HP ini. Tak ada yang aku lakukan ditempat itu, kecuali melihat adik kelas yang sibuk mempersiapkan untuk _Class Meeting_. Melihat Shinta yang sedang mondar-mandir untuk mempersiapkan _Class Meeting_ sebagai panitia dibagian Perlombaan Debat antar kelas. Aku pikir saat ini aku terlalu banyak punya adik kelas yang hobi sekali dengan debat mengenai hukum, politik, dan kehidupan sehari-hari. Yang aku harapkan dari mereka adalah semoga mereka menjadi seorang ahli hukum, dan ahli politik, hingga penjabat negara yang dapat memberikan negara menjadi lebih baik dari yang saat ini.

Waktu terus berlalu, beberapa murid di sekolahku mulai berdatangan namun makin lama terik matahari makin terus menyinari sekolahku. Namun, yang cukup aneh bagiku ditempat ini adalah, walau terik matahari menyinari sekolahku, hawa dingin tiba-tiba datang menghampiri sekolahku yang seharusnya hawa sekolahku itu adalah panas karena gersang dan kurangnya tumbuhan disekolahku. Ya setidaknya anginnya masih sejuk dan sepoi-sepoi.

Pada pukul 08.03 WIB, _Class Meeting_ disekolahku sudah mulai. Namun, orang yang mengikuti _Class Meeting_ ini belum datang sama sekali. Sehingga terpaksa menunggu sampai pukul 08.30 WIB. Aku pun hampir setengah jenuh menunggu mereka yang datang ngaret. Memang.. namanya juga negaraku sendiri sudah menjadi budayanya untuk datang ngaret. Pengumuman dari _Speaker_ pun terdengar dan mengatakan bahwa bagi yang sudah siap untuk mengikuti _Class Meeting_ diharapkan untuk datang ke bagian _Class Meeting_ yang diinginkan. Aku tidak mengikuti _Class Meeting_ ini karena bagian yang ingin aku ikuti tidak tersedia. Padahal jika _Class Meeting_ ini ada perlombaan mengenai _game_ DDR atau PIU, aku akan mengikuti _Class Meeting_ ini. Karena tidak ada, aku hanya berdiam diri saja disekolah sambil menunggu remedial yang ada disekolahanku.

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimanakah kelanjutan cerita ini? Tunggulah pada chapter yang akan mendatang. Jangan lupa untuk Review Chapter ini.<strong>


	2. The Winter Schematic

**The Winter Cogitation**

**Chapter 2 - The Winter Schematic**

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Peringatan! Banyak sekali bahasa campuran, liar, dan gaul disini. Dan beberapa unsur kehidupan remaja. Hanya untuk umur remaja keatas! Dan unsur religi masuk dalam cerita ini!**

**WARNING: Cerita ini TIDAK direkomendasikan untuk pembaca yang tidak menyukai cerita panjang dan pembaca yang dibawah umur 16 tahun.**

* * *

><p>Suasana semakin dingin dan hawanya tidak biasa seperti sebelumnya. Padahal hari cerah tapi hawa udara mulai terasa dingin seperti es. Dari langit terlihat adanya beberapa es serut putih kecil sedang melayang jatuh ke tanah dengan lambat. Aku kira, disekolahku bakal terjadi hujan es batu karena es-es serut yang jatuh ke tanah seperti hujan pada umunya. Tapi kali ini aneh sekali, aku belum pernah lihat fenomena kaya ini.<p>

"Wah lihat! Turun es salju di Smantic" teriakan salah satu murid di sekolahku. Semua melihat fenomena ini dengan rasa kaget. Guru-guru, OSIS, dan juga murid-murid yang ada disekolahku melihat fenomena alam baru kali ini. Salju turun disekolahanku, membuat dataran disekolahku dipenuhi dengan salju. Suasana dingin sudah kerasa karena salju itu. Mereka terkesima, dan terkejut melihat kejadian aneh ini. Jarang sekali jika Indonesia turun Salju, biasanya saja Indonesia hanya turun hujan Batu Es. Aku sama seperti mereka. Melihat mereka begitu senang ketika salju turun di sekolahanku. Mereka mencoba meraba-raba salju yang ada ditanah. Mereka menanggapi kalau salju itu mirip es campur yang terdiri dari esnya saja. Tak banyak dari mereka yang menyicipi rasa es salju itu. Walau kelihatannya itu jijik karena salju tersebut sudah terkontaminasi dengan tanah yang sudah bercampur dengan kotoran si Kucing Putih yang selalu berjalan di wilayah sekolahku ini.

Turunnya salju disekolahku tidak mengakibatkan terganggunya aktivitas _Class Meeting_ ini, melainkan diadakannya tambahan permainan _Class Meeting_ yang baru. Salah satu anak OSIS mengusulkan untuk membuat permainan baru untuk _Class Meeting_ ini yaitu Pertempuran Bola Salju dengan Pembuatan Boneka Salju. Bu Mardiyana memberikan ACC untuk hal itu. Akhirnya, Pak Amir mengumumkan hal itu dengan menggunakan _Speaker_ Sekolah berbasis TOA kepada seluruh warga sekolahanku ini plus pendaftaran bagi yang mau ikut _Class Meeting_ mengenai Pertempuran Bola Salju dan Pembuatan Boneka Salju itu. Semua kelas di Smantic mengikuti kedua acara itu dari kelas 10 sampai kelas 12. Mungkin karena jarangnya ada perlombaan dan fenomena seperti ini, jadinya kegiatan ini diadakan sehingga murid-murid yang datang di sekolahku tidak merasa jenuh dan bosan ketika mereka harus menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti disitu.

Ketika aku duduk dan melihat belakang halaman sekolah, Private memanggilku dengan melambaikan tangannya kepadaku dan berteriak, "Dwi cepat kesini!". Aku pikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Namun dugaanku, sepertinya salju ini merupakan salah satu hasil penemuan yang dibuat oleh Kowalski. Tapi alangkah baiknya memang aku pergi ke markas mereka akar tau lebih pastinya. Aku berlarian ke arah sana dan menemui Private. Aku berada di belakang halaman sekolah dimana markas para pinguin itu berada. Akupun berbincang dengan Private

"Dwi apakah kau merasakan salju?"

"Iya memang kenapa? Disini hawanya jadi dingin dan beruntung aku bawa jaket kelasanku."

"Aku hanya menanyakan saja, Kowalski telah menciptakan alat penemuan baru."

Dugaanku benar, Kowalski telah membuat alat penemuan itu. Lalu kenapa? Dia mengubah sekolahanku berubah menjadi bersalju? Kowalski keluar dari markas dan menyapaku sambil berkata sesuatu kepadaku dengan menunjukkan alat barunya yang berbentuk seperti antena parabola.

"Hallo Dwi, maaf aku sudah merubah sekolahmu menjadi salju. Namun perkenalkan alat baruku ini. Ini adalah _Winter Scheme_. _Winter Scheme_ adalah alat untuk mengubah musim menjadi musim dingin seutuhnya sehingga... daerahmu disini menjadi musim salju seutuhnya sesuai dengan bulan sekarang."

"Tunggu dulu.. kau bilang seutuhnya? Apakah berarti daerahku ini bakal menjadi musim dingin seterusnya tanpa henti begitu?"

"Iya seperti itu.. seluruh negara ini menjadi musim dingin seutuhnya. Kamu bisa menikmati betapa indahnya salju di negara gersang ini. Hahaha"

Aku rasa, alat yang dibuat oleh Kowalski cukup gila dari sebelumnya. Ini dapat menyebabkan negaraku sendiri dipenuhi oleh salju. Kukira hanya terjadi di sekolahku melainkan semua wilayah di negaraku ini turun salju. Tak kusangka jika Kowalski menciptakan alat yang lebih gila dari sebelumnya. Namun, aku pikir hal itu sepertinya biasa saja. Lagipula, negaraku juga belum merasakan enaknya salju seperti ini.

"Hm.. okay kalau begitu.. kerja yang bagus Kowalski. Kau telah memeriahkan sekolahanku ini. Kukira awalnya guru-guruku pada ngeliburin karena salju ini namun ternyata tidak. _Thanks_ ya Kowalski."

"Sama-sama Dwi.. salju akan terus turun sesuai dengan kondisi angin yang sebenarnya."

Aku tak tau apa maksud dari kata Kowalski itu yang mengatakan bahwa salju akan terus turun sesuai dengan kondisi angin yang sebenarnya. Tapi ya lupakan saja. Aku meninggalkan markas pinguin itu namun Private ingin ikut denganku.

"Dwi, bolehkah aku ikut? Aku ingin merasakan salju disini."

"Boleh saja, tapi alangkah baiknya kamu mencobanya dilapangan yang dekat dengan pintu masuk sekolahanku itu ya. Tau kan?"

"Oh aku tau itu.. tenang saja kok. Aku gak akan ketahuan oleh mereka. Aku itu kan batu."

"Hm.. iya juga ya.. aku baru nyadar kalau belakang punggungmu itu kaya batu. Warnanya sama."

Aku menerima permintaan Private. Aku harap dia bisa menyesuaikan dengan keadaan yang ada disekolahanku. Kau tau? Sebenarnya masih beberapa murid yang kaget akan keberadaan mereka walau sebenarnya beberapa temanku dan guruku mengetahui dan mengenal pinguin itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimanakah kelanjutan cerita ini? Tunggulah pada chapter yang akan mendatang. Jangan lupa untuk Review Chapter ini.<strong>


	3. The Preceding Cogitation

**The Winter Cogitation**

**Chapter 3 - The Preceding Cogitation **

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Peringatan! Banyak sekali bahasa campuran, liar, dan gaul disini. Dan beberapa unsur kehidupan remaja. Hanya untuk umur remaja keatas! Dan unsur religi masuk dalam cerita ini!**

**WARNING: Cerita ini TIDAK direkomendasikan untuk pembaca yang tidak menyukai cerita panjang dan pembaca yang dibawah umur 16 tahun.**

* * *

><p>Aku kembali berjalan menuju halaman kelas 12 IPS 2, seperti biasa, aku duduk dan berdiam diri sambil menyaksikan pertandingan Badminton yang dimulai dengan kelas 10-1 melawan kelas 10-7. Private pun ikut menonton acara itu, dan dia merasa senang karena baru pertama kali dia menyaksikan pertandingan seperti ini disekolahku. Walaupun begitu, tak heran jika semua murid yang melihat kepadaku dan Private ini tidak kaget karena sudah terbiasa karena kejadian waktu aku dan sekolahanku <em>Study Tour<em> ke Central Park Zoo. Pengalaman yang begitu seru, menegangkan hingga hampir merebut nyawaku dan temanku disana merupakan pengalaman yang tidak aku lupakan. Kejadian itu memang banyak sekali yang dapat membuatku terluka, baik fisik maupun batin. Karena gara-gara pacar mantanku yang baru yang kelihatannya masih balas dendam kepadaku yang tak kunjung padam, dia sampai ingin membunuhku namun hal itu bisa aku antisipasikan ketika aku bertarung dengannya. Antara aku sebagai pihak bersama dengan Para Pinguin dan dia sebagai pihak bersama Savio dan Dr. Blowhole. Memang, kami dengan mereka memiliki kekuatan yang seimbang ketika saling bertarung. Namun, kemenangan diraih olehku ketika mereka kalah dengan cara yang mengenaskan. Entah bagaimana aku menceritakan hal itu, tapi alangkah baiknya masa lalu memang aku lupakan karena sama saja aku bakal menyiksa batinku sendiri karena sudah dikhianati oleh mantanku sendiri.

Pertandingan berlangsung dengan monoton. Tak ada seruan dari para penonton disekolahanku, karena pemain bulu tangkisnya saja sepertinya tak tau bagaimana cara bermainnya. Walau begitu.. memang hal itu masih permulaan bagi mereka karena baru pertama kali bertanding dalam acara _Class Meeting_ dalam suasana bersalju ini. Tapi salju ini tidak mengganggu pertandingan yang berlangsung diluar, seperti selain Badminton, Sepak Bola, dan Voli. Ketika aku melihat ke arah pertandingan pertempuran bola salju dengan pertandingan pembuatan boneka salju, mereka dengan antusias mengikuti dengan rasa senang dan gokil. Yang aku pandang dengan serius adalah pertandingan pertempuran bola salju dimana pertandingan tersebut adalah menyerang ke lawan pemain sehingga ketika pemain terkena lemparan salju, maka orang yang terkena tersebut harus _out_ dari pertandingan. Pertandingan tersebut dimainkan oleh 2 tim yang terdiri dari 10 orang, baik laki maupun perempuan. Mereka juga harus membuat pertahanan ketika ingin bersembunyi dari serangan mereka. Layaknya seperti film Spongebob dimana diwilayahnya turun salju. Pertandingan ini cukup bermanfaat bagiku karena pertandingan ini penggantinya tawuran sehingga tak terlalu membahayakan diri sendiri maupun orang lain. Tak heran jika yang ikut pertandingan ini rata-rata orang-orang yang ganas dan orang yang pernah terlibat dalam tawuran.

Kemudian, bagi pembuatan boneka salju ini tak kalah menariknya dengan pertandingan pertempuran bola salju. Didalam pertandingan kali ini, murid-murid harus membuat sebuah kreativitas dari bola salju. Sama halnya kalau salju itu seperti tanah liat. Pertandingan itu dibagi menjadi 2 tim yang terdiri dari 5 orang. Boneka yang mereka buat cukup bervariasi, ada yang seperti bentuk biasanya, ada yang berbentuk pot bunga, berbentuk Teddy Bear, dan masih banyak lagi kreatifitas lainnya. Terkadang, boneka itu bisa rubuh jika mereka salah mendesain boneka itu bahkan yang paling umum ketika mereka menyenggol boneka buatan mereka itu. Adapun ketika kelasanku bertanding, mereka membuat boneka salju yang berbentuk seperti wajah Skipper. Tak kusangka. Private saja sampai ketawa ketika melihat boneka buatan kelasanku karena boneka yang dibuat adalah boneka Skipper yang sedang menggali emas. Tau kan apa maksudnya? Bagaimana jika aku bilang jika hal itu sama saja dengan mengupil? Apa tanggapanmu?

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimanakah kelanjutan cerita ini? Tunggulah pada chapter yang akan mendatang. Jangan lupa untuk Review Chapter ini.<strong>


	4. The German Communication Comrade

**The Winter Cogitation**

**Chapter 4 - The German Communication Comrade **

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Peringatan! Banyak sekali bahasa campuran, liar, dan gaul disini. Dan beberapa unsur kehidupan remaja. Hanya untuk umur remaja keatas! Dan unsur religi masuk dalam cerita ini!**

**WARNING: Cerita ini TIDAK direkomendasikan untuk pembaca yang tidak menyukai cerita panjang dan pembaca yang dibawah umur 16 tahun.**

* * *

><p>Waktu terus berlalu, Private pun terus mendukung ketiga pertandingan itu. Entah bagiku sendiri mau dukung yang mana. Jadinya aku hanya mendukung apa yang aku lihat saja. Namun, tiba-tiba Etha melintas didepanku dan menyapaku dengan berkata, "Hai Kak Wahyu. <em>Guten Morgen<em>.". Dia menyapaku dengan bahasa jerman, aku membalas sapaannya, "Hai juga de, _Guten Morgen_. _Wie geht es dir_?". Etha membalas dengan senyumannya yang mungkin senyumannya sudah biasa aku lihat dalam kehidupannya sehari-hari, "_Es geht mir gut_, _danke_. _Und du_?". Aku pun kembali menjawab dengan memberikan senyuman kembali kepadanya, "_Mir geht es gut, danke_.". Etha mulai duduk disampingku, dan ingin berbincang-bincang kepadaku.

"Kak, kok Smantic bersalju sih ka? tumben, biasanya Smantic gersang banget."

"Kakak juga kurang tau de kenapa, setidaknya hal ini biar Smantic kepanasan lagi kan?"

"Hehehe iya ka.. ajaib ya ka bisa kaya gini. Baru kali ini bisa merasakan dinginnya salju di Smantic."

"Yeah.. seajaibnya kaya kantong Doraemon lah de. Kenapa kamu gak bawa jaket?"

"Aku biasanya berangkat ke sekolah gak bawa jaket ka. Aku juga waktu itu lagi ada diangkot, eh tiba-tiba ditengah jalan turun salju. Ya udah deh.. aku berangkat sambil menggigil kaya gini. Tapi apa lah, aku juga masa bodo sama keadaan ini yang penting masuk sekolah."

"Nanti kamu bisa sakit loh de kalau kamu pakai jaket.. mendingan kamu pakai jaket kakak saja."

"Gak perlu kak, aku sudah terbiasa akan kondisi seperti ini."

"Tapi kakak kasihan sama kamu de.. kalau kamu sakit dan tepar ditengah jalan siapa yang mau nolongin kamu de? Nih, kakak kasih jaket kakak buat kamu"

"_Nein, danke_. Aku justru lebih kasihan sama kakak. Aku memang gak peduli akan keadaan diri aku saat ini ka. Yang penting aku itu jika ada maka itulah apa adanya aku. Aku lihat wajah kakak sepertinya lagi pucat, kakak sakit kan?"

"Kakak gak sakit de.. cuman tampang kakak yang kelihatannya _madesu_ gini. Ya udah de kalau begitu.. kakak ngerti kok. Semoga kamu sehat-sehat saja."

"Iya ka.. aku pastinya sehat-sehat saja kok."

Mungkin, Etha hampir sama dengan teman sebangkuku itu. Terlihat jelas ketika aku bercakap-cakap dengannya. Mungkin kesamaan kali ini memang cukup unik bagiku. Walau unik tapi mungkin ada yang berbeda karena hanya beda gender saja.

"Etha, kamu sudah dapat foto yang itu dari Frau Ina?"

"Belum ka, kalau kakak udah dapat belum?"

"Belum juga de.. kakak juga mau ngambil bareng sama kamu dan Shinta cuman bentrok karena UAS tadi. Ya udah, jadinya kakak mau ambil foto itu sekarang. Kalau kamu mau ikut, ikut saja de. Si Shinta juga mau ngambil foto itu pas selesai jadi panitia debat nanti."

"Okay ka, aku juga mau ngambil foto itu. Aku juga penasaran sama isi fotonya itu ka."

"Kakak juga sama de.. kakak malah baru dapat foto yang dari Shinta doang."

"Aku juga sama ka.. aku juga belum upload foto yang dari sana. Hehehe."

"Jiah.. kakak juga sama de.. nunggu dari Frau dulu fotonya. Kan yang dari Frau Ina ada yang bagus buat dipajang di PP Facebook."

"Ih.. kakak ngikutin aku mulu.. aku juga sama tau. Nanti deh.. kalau kita dapat foto dari frau. Baru deh aku upload foto-fotonya."

"Okay de.. kakak tunggu uploadtan kamu ya? Oh ya.. kalau Frau Ina udah datang nanti SMS kakak ya de?

"Iya ka... aku menunggu uploadtan kakak juga nih. Hehehe."

Sebuah kesepakatan bersama telah aku lakukan dengan Etha. Walau aku sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Shinta di Facebook, tapi aku sudah membuat kesepakatan ini bersama karena foto yang dimaksud merupakan foto kenang-kenangan ketika aku berada di Museum Nasional bersama dengan mereka plus Frau Ina dan Adi. Dari sebuah kenarsisan, pengalaman, kompetisi, hingga traveling disana. Kau tau apakah itu?

Hal itu merupakan kunjungan acara yang bernama _Deutschland fuer Anfaenger_. Acara tersebut merupakan acara edukasi mengenai pengenalan bahasa dan negara budaya jerman. Pada awalnya aku sebenanrya tidak mau hadir didalam acara itu karena aku ingin menginvestigasi tentang jalur percobaan loopline kereta api Jabodetabekpartan. Namun karena si Adi menelponku secara mendadak agar aku segera datang ke Museum Nasional ketika aku berada di Stasiun Serpong, akhirnya aku pergi kesana walaupun aku harus menunggu lama untuk berangkat ke daerah itu karena jadwal kereta yang sesuai dan selisih panjang dari jadwal kereta sebelumnya. Tapi akhirnya aku bisa bersama dengan mereka ketika berpas-pasan dipintu masuk Museum Nasional. Ada kejadian yang memang cukup _perfect_ bagiku, ketika acara itu diadakan kompetisi permainan. Adik kelasku yang bernama Shinta berhasil mendapatkan juara pertama secara berturut-turut tapi terkecuali dengan kompetisi dance lagu _Schnappi – Das Kleine Krokodil_ karena dia tidak terpilih untuk ikut dance itu. Tapi aku terpilih mengikuti kompetisi dance itu denagn paksaan dari panitia. Ya mau gimana lagi, tapi beruntungnya aku bisa mendapatkan juara 3 dari dance lagu _Schnappi – Das Kleine Krokodil_. Dengan sebuah hadiah berupa Pin _Deutschland fuer Anfaenger_. Tapi aku juga berhasil menjadi juara dalam penyusunan huruf menjadi sebuah kata dalam bahasa jerman. Hadiahnya pun berupa Pin itu. Ya tak apalah, lagi pula Pin itu setara dengan _Token _yang ada di FFR. Entahlah, tapi sepertinya kenangan itu merupakan kenangan yang terbaik bagiku pada hari itu. Ya terutama saat pulang namun ketika ingin pulang, malapetaka terjadi padaku dan mereka. Gangguan fatal _Loopline_ terjadi, sehingga terjadilah penumpakan penumpang di setiap Stasiun. Entah rasanya sesak banget, seperti ikan pepes yang sedang digencet-gencet. Tapi akhirnya, hal itu bisa dilewati ketika sudah berada di Stasiun Bojong Gede. Aku dan mereka turun. Frau Ina pulang bersama Adi dan Shinta. Sementara aku pulang bersama Etha.

Kembali ke diriku saat ini, sekolahku saat ini mulai bersalju. Hal tersebut sudah membuatku flashback akan masa laluku dan menjadi renungan dalam hidupku. Waktu terus berlalu, aku ingin melihat kelasku yang sedang berdebat di kelas 12 IPA 1. Sehingga aku berpamitan dengan Etha sambil mengajak Private untuk menonton aksi debat.

"Err.. ka.. bi.. pak.. de.. bu.. aaaahhcuih..." Saking aku terlalu mengenang masa laluku, aku sampai salah tingkah sama Etha. Aku berdiri dan pamit kepada Etha sambil menggandeng Private. "Etha.. kakak ke tempat debat dulu ya de. Kalau ada Frau ini, tolong SMSin ke kakak."

"Iya ka.. nanti aku SMSin ke kakak kok. Ngomong-ngomong kakak bawa hewan peliharaan ya?"

"Eh nggak de.. ini cuma pinguin biasa kok."

"Tampangnya kok lucu banget sih ka.. gemes liatnya"

"Masa sih de? Gak gemes-gemes amat."

Private melambaikan tangannya kepada Etha. Etha kaget melihat Private yang melambaikan tangannya kepada dia.

"Wah.. pinguinnya bisa gerak. Aku kira dia boneka ka. Ajaib.."

"Yeuh.. dia emang bukan boneka lah de.. lihat saja matanya yang menawan dan wajahnya yang imut dan lucu ini."

"Namanya siapa ka pinguinnya ini?"

"Namanya Private."

"Private? Namanya kok Pribadi banget ka?"

"Gak tau kenapa tuh.. mungkin dari lahir sananya kali. Ya udah de.. kakak mau pergi dulu ya. _Tchuess_!"

"_Auf Wiedersehen_ ka.."

Aku mulai berjalan menuju kelas 12 IPA 1. Private bertanya sesuatu kepadaku.

"Dwi.. tadi itu siapa?"

"Oh itu adik kelasku Private... Namanya Etha."

"Wow.. apakah dia orang yang baik?"

"Tentu saja Private.. dia orang yang baik kok. Gak mengancam sana-ini.. dia cukup bersahabat."

"Asyik.. boleh kah nanti aku berkenalan dengannya?"

"Boleh saja.. kamu kan belum pada kenal semua anak kelas 10 yang sekarang ini."

* * *

><p><strong>Apa yang dilakukan Dwi dan Private diruang debat? Apa yang mereka temukan? Tunggulah pada chapter yang akan mendatang. Jangan lupa untuk Review Chapter ini.<strong>


	5. The Winter Catastrophes

**The Winter Cogitation**

**Chapter 5 - The Winter Catastrophes **

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Peringatan! Banyak sekali bahasa campuran, liar, dan gaul disini. Dan beberapa unsur kehidupan remaja. Hanya untuk umur remaja keatas! Dan unsur religi masuk dalam cerita ini!**

**WARNING: Cerita ini TIDAK direkomendasikan untuk pembaca yang tidak menyukai cerita panjang dan pembaca yang dibawah umur 16 tahun.**

* * *

><p>Ketika aku berada didepan halaman kelas 12 IPA 1, tiba-tiba Skipper menghampiriku. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku dan Private.<p>

"Dwi, Private.. sebuah peringatan besar bagi kita!" teriak Skipper kepada kami.

"Apa itu Skippah? Kelihatannya panik dan gelisah." tanya Private kepada Skipper. Aku merespon tanggapan Skipper, "Kayanya aku bakal punya _feeling_ buruk nih. Apa itu Skipper? Coba jelaskan.."

"_Winter Scheme_ yang dibuat Kowalski rusak akibat Rico meledakkan alat itu dengan dinamit. Gara-gara Rico menonton acara berita mengenai bom terroris di New York. Dia mau balas dendam tapi dia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya." jelas Skipper kepadaku

"La.. Lalu.. apakah alat itu hancur?" kataku dengan rasa gugup dan gemeteran didalam diriku.

"Iya tepat sekali, alat itu hancur karena terkena ledakan dari Rico. Dan bersiaplah untuk _katastropik_ di negaramu ini! Selamatkan jiwamu atau kamu akan tidak ada disini lagi!" teriak Skipper.

"_Katastropik_ itu apa Skippah?" tanya Private karena dia masih penasaran dengan kata Katastropik.

"Itu bencana Private.. sebuah bencana bakal terjadi disini." tegas Skipper kepada Private.

Lalu, Kowalski datang menghampiri kami bertiga.

"Dwi! Dwi!" teriak Kowalski memanggilku. "Huft.. Huft.. bahaya! gawat! malapetaka! maksiat!" ucapnya. Aku menampar Kowalski karena mendengarkan kata yang cukup rancu bagi diriku, "Hey! emang ada maksiatnya ya bencana ini?"

"Oops maaf Dwi.. aku keceplosan." Kowalski meminta maaf kepadaku.

"Okay Kowalski, aku terima permintaan maaf kamu. Lalu ada apa kamu teriak-teriak kepadaku?" kataku

"Begini.. aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf, dan aku benar-benar MINTA MAAF sama kamu Dwi. Sepertinya ini bencana bagimu dan negaramu. Alat _Winter Scheme_ dirusak oleh Rico." ungkap Kowalski dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Apa?" kataku seperti adegan jreng yang sering muncul di acara TV bernama Prime Time. "Lalu apakah bencananya Kowalski?"

"Sepertinya, negaramu akan mengalami musim dingin yang berkepanjangan. Hal ini bakal terjadi badai salju hingga yang mengerikan lagi..."

"Apa?"

"Seluruh wilayah negaramu akan tertutup dengan salju seutuhnya."

Waduh.. sebuah malapetaka besar terjadi pada diriku, diri mereka, dan diri negara ini. Jika negara ini terus bersalju, bisa jadi negara ini akan tertutup dengan salju karena siklus badai salju yang tak kunjung berhenti nantinya. Aku memikirkan bagaimana antisipasi untuk menyelsaikan masalah ini.

"Err.. Kowalski.. apakah gak ada cara lain untuk mengubah musim ini kembali seperti semula?"

"Tunggu sebentar.." Kowalski memikirkan dengan cara berpikir kritis. Tak lama kemudian dia mendapatkan ide dan dia mengatakan kepadaku, "Sebenarnya sih bisa, cuman aku butuh alat dan bahan agar aku bisa mendapatkan penemuan baruku. Tapi sepertinya bisa aku cari sendiri."

"Kau yakin itu Kowalski? Kau tidak membutuhkan bantuanku?"

"Tidak perlu, mungkin ini agak susah bagimu untuk mencarinya."

Sepertinya, Kowalski mungkin agak kesulitan untuk mencari benda yang diinginkannya itu. Aku tak tau benda apa yang dia cari buat pembuatan alat itu. Tapi aku hanya bisa "_I'm counting on you_" kepada Kowalski. Private menginginkan Kowalski untuk ikut membantu bersamanya.

"Bolehkah aku ikut bantu Kowalski?" kata Private

"Tentu saja, aku harap kamu tau benda itu." ucap Kowalski.

"Dwi.. alangkah baiknya kamu menunggu hasil dari kami. Sementara kami bertiga dan mungkin Rico akan mencari benda itu. Kamu ikuti saja kegiatan yang sudah menjadi sehari-hari kamu disekolah" kata Skipper kepadaku.

"Ayo teman-teman, kita cari benda-benda itu." Mereka pun langsung pergi meninggalkan aku dan mencari benda untuk membuat alat-alat itu. Ya lagipula sebenarnya aku juga malas bantu mereka karena aku masih penasaran akan pertandingan debat yang ada disekolahku ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Apa yang dilakukan Dwi selanjutnya ketika para pinguin itu pergi untuk mencari alat untuk mengembalikan suasana salju menjadi normal? Tunggulah pada chapter yang akan mendatang. Jangan lupa untuk Review Chapter ini.<strong>


	6. The Disputation Cogitation

**The Winter Cogitation**

**Chapter 6 - The Disputation Cogitation **

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Peringatan! Banyak sekali bahasa campuran, liar, dan gaul disini. Dan beberapa unsur kehidupan remaja. Hanya untuk umur remaja keatas! Dan unsur religi masuk dalam cerita ini!**

**WARNING: Cerita ini TIDAK direkomendasikan untuk pembaca yang tidak menyukai cerita panjang dan pembaca yang dibawah umur 16 tahun.**

* * *

><p>Aku melihat perdebatan via jendela kelas 12 IPA 1. Didalamnya terdapat anak kelas 10.. entah kelas 10 berapa melawan kelas 10 yang aku juga gak tau kelas berapa. Tapi didalam kelas tersebut terdapat <em>audience<em>, moderator, dan juga para _judgement_. Moderator dalam perdebatan tersebut adalah Shinta. Terlihat dari tampangnya yang terlihat agresif dan bersemangat menjadi moderator dalam perlombaan debat kali ini. Namun, tak asing lagi untuk para _judgement_ bagiku. Mereka semua adalah guru-guruku yang hobi dengan perdebatan. Yeah.. dalam perdebatan ini, penilaian pun diberikan secara intensif sehingga bagi seorang debat yang mempunyai skill yang cukup bagus maka orang tersebut dapat menang dengan mutlak. Sepertinya bagiku sendiri, orang yang mengikuti debat kali ini merupakan orang yang pintar dalam berbicara. Baik itu asal ceplas-ceplos maupun tersusun sesuai dengan rencana. Adapun mereka memerlukan pengetahuan umum yang luas seputar hal pro dan kontra yang mungkin sudah menjadi dilema di dunia ini. Bagi mereka yang jarang menonton berita apalagi jarang mengetahui pengetahuan umum di dunia ini. Maka kemungkinan besar walau dia pintar berbicara tapi mereka bisa kalah mutlak. Namun, ada juga yang menang karena dapat mengolah penalaran walaupun jarang sekali membaca pengetahuan umum di dunia saat ini. Tapi aku yakin kebanyakan orang yang ikut debat ini merupakan orang yang masa depannya akan ahli dalam bidang politik maupun hukum.

Aku memang tidak berminat menjadi ahli politik dan hukum karena aku benci. Namun terkadang aku harus mengikuti aturan main mengenai hal itu. Sama halnya saat pertama kali aku sedang dikepung oleh orang yang pintar debat dan berbicara bahkan aku pun bingung ingin berbicara apa oleh mereka. Kejadian itu merupakan saat aku pertama kali di kelas 12 ini, bertemu dengan murid baru yang bernama Anggraini. Dalam pelajaran PKn, ketika aku maju kedepan untuk memberikan argumenku mengenai pancasila sebagai ideologi negara. Argumenku ditentang oleh banyak pihak, antara lain Adi, Nur, Anggraini, dan juga Willy. Karena argumen yang aku sampaikan cukup lemah. Maka aku mendapatkan bantaian oleh mereka. Walau aku terus melawan _objection_ mereka. Hal itu tidak membantuku karena aku sendiri ceroboh dalam menyampaikan pendapat. Bahkan dari jendela saja, Skipper dan Kowalski memberikan semangat dan petunjuk agar aku bisa melawan argumen mereka. Namun sayangnya, 1 versus 4 dengan 1 lemah dan 4 kuat memang cukup ironi. Alhasil, skak mat.. aku tak bisa berkutik. Dibantai oleh argumen mereka terutama argumen yang dimiliki oleh Nur. Entah bagaimana itu, dari kelas 11 sampai 12 aku sekelas dengan dia, dia dinobatkan sebagai ratu debat, ratu judes, dan ratu apalah yang aku lupa apa itu namanya. Bagaimana sih kalau sifat dan tingkah laku ibu tiri itu? Ya seperti itulah dia. Aku mati ketika aku ditanya oleh dia ketika presentasi maupun debat. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kecuali aku memutarkan argumenku dengan beberapa jalan yang berbeda mungkin aku bisa memenangkan pertandingan debat itu.

Kembali ke penglihatanku mengenai debat di kelas itu, mungkin jika aku lihat dari cara Shinta menyampaikan pendapat, merespon, maupun bertindak, dia adalah salah satu mahluk yang bisa dibilang ahli dalam bidang hukum dan politik. Aku sendiri juga merasa tertantang olehnya. Karena aku ingin sekali berdebat dengannya. Namun, beberapa adik kelasku mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang mematikan ketika berdebat dengannya. Jika berhadapan olehnya, maka skak mat lah. Sepertinya kalau begini jadinya aku malah mencari mati olehnya. Yeah apa boleh buat, aku juga sudah terbiasa seperti ini.

Aku jadi teringat ketika Skipper berdebat dengan Kowalski mengenai aborsi. Kadang Kowalski memilih aborsi itu menguntungkan karena dapat menyelamatkan harga diri perempuan. Namun Skipper memilih aborsi itu merugikan karena hal itu perbuatan dosa karena sudah membunuh bayi yang belum jadi itu. Entah bagaimana jika Skipper dan Marlene itu menikah tetapi Marlene menginginkan aborsi karena gen anak yang gagal itu. Padahal jika arwah sang bayi sudah ada didalam kandungan tetapi malah diaborsi. Rasanya hal itu kejam sekali bagiku.

Perdebatan kali ini terlihat seru karena kadang antara pro dan kontra berada dalam pemikiran yang kritis yang emosi yang meningkat-ningkat untuk mempertahanakan argumen mereka. Yeah.. kadang orang yang emosional bisa saja menang dalam perdebatan ini. Mereka diberikan waktu untuk melakukan _defensive_ argument dan _objection_ untuk menjatuhkan argument lawan. Jika waktu habis maka para _jugdement_ memberikan kesimpulan siapa pihak yang menang antara pro dan kontra.

Setelah aku menyaksikan pertandingan debat itu, aku berjalan menuju Warung Alaska untuk membeli makanan ditempat itu. Suasana salju memberikan efek dingin pada diriku. Rasanya jaket yang aku pakai ini tidak mempan untuk menahan hawa dingin ini. Ketika aku berjalan keluar sekolah, aku melihat para pinguin yang sedang memetik bunga mawar yang dekat dengan luar sekolahanku. Entah ada apa dengan bunga mawar yang mereka petik itu. Tapi ya aku harap mereka dapat mengembalikan suasana ini kembali. Aku berjalan suasana mulai sedikit berkabut. Aku masih bisa melihat jalan itu walau tidak terlalu gelap.

* * *

><p><strong>Apa yang dilakukan Dwi selanjutnya di Warung Alaska? Tunggulah pada chapter yang akan mendatang. Jangan lupa untuk Review Chapter ini.<strong>


	7. The Snow Cause

**The Winter Cogitation**

**Chapter 7 - The Snow Cause **

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Peringatan! Banyak sekali bahasa campuran, liar, dan gaul disini. Dan beberapa unsur kehidupan remaja. Hanya untuk umur remaja keatas! Dan unsur religi masuk dalam cerita ini!**

**WARNING: Cerita ini TIDAK direkomendasikan untuk pembaca yang tidak menyukai cerita panjang dan pembaca yang dibawah umur 16 tahun.**

* * *

><p>Aku tiba di Warung Alaska. Melihat pemilik tokonya itu menggunakan jaket tebal. Dia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa jangan bila minuman yang ber-es karena dapat membuatku menjadi sakit. Itu hal yang wajar bagiku karena suasana yang bersalju dingin ini mana mungkin ada orang yang nekat mau beli es ini kecuali orang itu gila. Aku membeli Oreo, dan Better untuk cemilan makananku. Setelah aku membayar, aku kembali keluar dan duduk di dekat <em>Fotocopy<em>-an Alaska sambil memakan cemilan yang aku beli ini. Tak lama kemudian, Frau Ina datang ke tempat _Fotocopy_-an Alaska dengan menggunakan pakaian seperti pakaian saat dia bersama dengan temannya di Jerman saat musim dingin.

"Hallo _Why_.." kata Frau Ina memanggilku dengan nada datar. "Kamu gak kedinginan?"

"Tidak frau... aku udah biasa dengan suasana dingin seperti ini. Tumben frau pakai sweater tebal. Emang di tempat frau juga bersalju?"

"Ya.. tempat frau disana juga bersalju. Frau kira cuaca hari ini memang cerah. Tau-taunya _der Schnee faellt vom Himmel_. Jadinya frau berangkat pakai ini."

Itulah mengapa Frau Ina datang ke Sekolah menggunakan Sweater dan Jaket tebal itu. Frau Ina datang ke tempat _Fotocopy_-an Alaska karena ingin meng-_fotocopy_ dokumen kerjanya. Sembari itu, aku dan Frau Ina berbincang mengenai salju dan nilai bahasa jermanku ini.

"Oya frau, _Ich moechte fragen_. Kalau di Jerman suasana salju disana bagaimana frau?"

"Suasana salju disana itu sama seperti suasana salju yang tiba-tiba muncul di sini. Dinginnya pun juga sama. Tapi aneh... kok tiba-tiba muncul salju ya disini?"

"Aku kurang tau frau, aku saja pas lagi mainin HPku tiba-tiba suasana jadi dingin. Dinginnya juga mencurigakan padahal mataharinya lagi cerah. Tapi tak lama kemudian turun salju."  
>"Aneh banget ya.. padahal iklim di Indonesia yang kaya begini kok bisa turun salju. <em>Das ist seltsam Phaenomene in Indonesia.<em>"

"Oh ya frau, _by the way_, nilai bahasa jermanku bagaimana? Apakah diatas semester kemarin?"

"_Ich weiss nicht. Vielleicht gibt es gute Punktzahl fuer du. Manchmal ist deine Punktzahl nach oben und unten in jedem Semester. Aber insgesamt, dein Deutsch Geschick mehr gute als andere. Nur deine sorglos deiner Arbeit, dass deine Punktzahl nach unten treffen._" ucap Frau Ina dengan _full_ bahasa jerman sambil mengarahkan jari tangannya ke atas dan kebawah ketika berada pada kata Semester. Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku saja dan mengerti sebagian kata karena aku belum terlalu bisa mengenai _speaking_ dan _listening_ bahasa jerman. Mungkin maksud dari dia adalah dia tidak tahu tapi tiap semester nilaiku naik dan turun dan bisa jadi nilaiku berpedoman pada nilai semester itu. "Okay frau, semoga nilaiku bagus."

"Aamiin." kata Frau Ina kepadaku dengan senyumnya.

Lalu Frau Ina menunggu _Fotocopy_-annya sambil mengobrol dengan pemilik toko. Entah apa yang mereka obrolkan karena mereka menggunakan bahasa sunda. Aku sendiri memang tak bisa bahasa sunda karena dari kecil saat SD saja aku tidak tahu dan apa itu bahasa sunda. SMA.. sudah 12 tahun aku bersekolah namun aku sama sekali tidak bisa bahasa sunda. Memang dasarnya aku tidak mengerti karena bahasa sunda saat SD saja pas pertama kali masuk langsung diberikan soal mengenai bahasa sunda. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti bahasa apa itu. Belum pernah aku dengar sebelumnya. Sepertinya secara seluruhnya aku tidak minat di bahasa sunda walau aku sebenarnya tinggal di budaya sunda ini. Mau bagaimana lagi, setiap ada pelajaran bahasa sunda. Aku hanya bisa cengo babi mendengarkan ceramah dari guru bahasa sundaku ini. Bahkan saja setiap ulangan bahasa sunda, aku selalu mencontek kesana-kemari untuk berada di posisi paling aman. Terkadang mencontek sendiri bagiku merupakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan karena akan menyesali diriku sendiri namun dalam keadaan darurat pun, aku pun harus mencontek untuk mencari posisi nilai paling aman. Aku memang selalu gak jujur untuk pelajaran yang aku benci ini. Selain pelajaran bahasa sunda, pelajaran yang aku benci lainnya adalah PKn, Sejarah, dan Seni Budaya. Karena pelajaran tersebut merupakan pelajaran yang sulit aku pahami sampai sekarang ini. Entah sepertinya pikiranku memang tak mempunyai bakat dan minat dibidang itu.

Aku berpamitan kepada Frau Ina karena aku ingin menyaksikan pertandingan Class Meeting yang lain.

"Frau, aku duluan ya."

"Iya _why_.. hati-hati ya."

* * *

><p><strong>Apa yang dilakukan Dwi selanjutnya? Tunggulah pada chapter yang akan mendatang. Jangan lupa untuk Review Chapter ini.<strong>


	8. The Stone Cogitation

**The Winter Cogitation**

**Chapter 8 - The Stone Cogitation **

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Peringatan! Banyak sekali bahasa campuran, liar, dan gaul disini. Dan beberapa unsur kehidupan remaja. Hanya untuk umur remaja keatas! Dan unsur religi masuk dalam cerita ini!**

**WARNING: Cerita ini TIDAK direkomendasikan untuk pembaca yang tidak menyukai cerita panjang dan pembaca yang dibawah umur 16 tahun.**

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan menyelusuri hujan salju yang masih ringan.. memasuki gerbang sekolah lagi. Melihat masih berlangsungnya pertandingan lemparan bola salju dan pertandingan pembuatan boneka salju. Walau kelihatannya seru dan ingin ikut, tapi bagiku aku rasanya jadi malas untuk ikut acara itu karena suasana dingin yang dapat membuatku mengantuk. Rasanya aku ingin sekali tidur di tanah yang bersalju ini. Akhirnya, aku berjalan menuju kelas 11 IPS 3 yang dimana dahulunya kelas itu merupakan kelas 11 IPA 1. Aku terus berjalan ke halaman keluar kelas 11 IPA 1, aku melompati triplek yang tak terpakai di ujung halaman kelas itu dan aku berada di sebuah halaman yang kosong yang dimana hanya terdapat mesin pengaduk semen yang sudah usang dan tidak terpakai lagi. Akhirnya, aku bisa beristirahat sambil tiduran di tanah yang bersalju sambil menatap indahnya langit yang turun salju. Aku belum pernah menikmati fenomena yang indah kali ini. Biasanya saja, aku hanya menatap ke langit sambil tiduran ketika aku waktu itu berada di tepi gunung, hutan, pantai, maupun rerumput.<p>

Teringat akan kejadianku saat aku ingin menemukan jati diriku di desa yang tak berpenghuni sejak 2 tahun yang lalu saat aku duduk dibangku kelas 10. Aku tak tahu tujuanku hidup di muka bumi ini. Dasarnya, aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa disini. Aku hanya _useless_. Orang-orang gak peduli akan diriku ini. Baik aku memang istimewa maupun tidak, baik aku terjatuh maupun tersiksa. Yeah.. itulah aku. Yang berada dalam kegelapan yang sangat gelap. Tak ada orang yang menolongku. Pada saat itu, aku merantau ke sebuah tempat yang tidak jauh dari sekolahanku. Menyelusuri desa yang tak berpenghuni, dan akhirnya aku tiba disebuah hutan yang luas. Berjalan sambil memandang pemandangan di tepi gunung. Namun, aku dikejutkan oleh seorang kakek-kakek yang sedang jalan-jalan ditempat itu. Kakek-kakek tersebut dapat membaca bagaimana masa depanku nanti. Aku gak yakin apa yang dia katakan namun yang namanya juga nasib dan takdir yang sedang berjalan dan sudah ditentukan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa tentunya sudah menjadi garis hidup bagi diriku sendiri. Diapun juga memberikan aku sesuatu benda yang mistis kepadaku. Seperti batu safir dan batu _topaz_. Entah untuk apa batu itu. Padahal aku hanya meraba dan merasakannya tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa. Akhirnya batu itu aku buang saja di hutan itu. Lagipula sebenarnya juga tak ada efeknya bagiku. Tapi entah apa efek dari batu itu. Sampai saat ini aku belum dapat merasakan dan membandingkan dampak yang sekarang dengan yang sebelumnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Apa yang dilakukan Dwi selanjutnya? Tunggulah pada chapter yang akan mendatang. Jangan lupa untuk Review Chapter ini.<strong>


	9. The Darkness Keyblade

**The Winter Cogitation**

**Chapter 9 - The Darkness Keyblade**

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Peringatan! Banyak sekali bahasa campuran, liar, dan gaul disini. Dan beberapa unsur kehidupan remaja. Hanya untuk umur remaja keatas! Dan unsur religi masuk dalam cerita ini!**

**WARNING: Cerita ini TIDAK direkomendasikan untuk pembaca yang tidak menyukai cerita panjang dan pembaca yang dibawah umur 16 tahun.**

* * *

><p>Salju terus turun walaupun sangat kecil. Suasana makin berkabut. Aku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa dan semoga para pinguin langsung mendapatkan semua bahan-bahan itu.<p>

Ugh... tiba-tiba sesuatu ada yang menusuk diriku dari belakang. Argh! makin lama sakit seperti aku sedang ditebas oleh sesuatu. Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku. Makin aneh. Suasana makin berkabut tapi kemana semua orang di sekolahku? Tapi Aw... ada apa ini? Sesuatu menyerang diriku secara tiba-tiba. Tubuhku mulai mengeluarkan darah karena tebasan yang entah darimana datangnya itu dan juga dari mulutku keluar darah. Aku mencoba untuk lari dari kejadian aneh ini dan meminta tolong orang. Tapi.. suasana makin berkabut. Dan orang-orang yang ada disekolahku hilang entah kemana. Aku berlarian ke tengah lapangan. Aw.. aku ditebas lagi. Tetesan darah terus keluar dari kulitku. Apa ini serangan kabut salju ini?

Tiba-tiba ketika aku berada ditengah lapangan. Sesosok kegelapan muncul dihadapanku. Dan terlihat sebuah wujud seperti manusia yang menggunakan jubah hitam. Wajahnya pun tak terlihat karena tertutup _veil_ berwarna hitam yang menutup mata dan hidungnya. Dia perlahan-lahan menghampiriku. Terlihat dari sesuatu yang dia bawa, dia membawa _keyblade_. Sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Apakah dia orang yang telah membuatku seperti ini?

"Kamu merupakan arwah yang tak punya tujuan yang sebenarnya. Kamu adalah mahluk yang tersesat. Kami, akan menghancurkan arwah yang bersangkutan pada dirimu. Kamu akan merasakan kepedihan dalam hidupmu."

Dia mengatakan hal itu kepadaku dengan mendekatkan _keyblade_ kepadaku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Tapi dia tetap maju menghadapiku. Aku terus berjalan mundur berbalik arah dan mulai berlarian.

"Kamu tidak bisa lari kemana-mana, dimanapun kamu berlari maka nasib dan takdirmu akan terus berjalan seperti itu."

Aku tidak peduli terhadap apa yang dia katakan. Waaaa... aku jatuh ke dalam jurang!

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimanakah kelanjutan cerita selanjutnya? Tunggulah pada chapter yang akan mendatang. Jangan lupa untuk Review Chapter ini.<strong>


	10. The Behind of Solidarity

**The Winter Cogitation**

**Chapter 10 - The Behind of Solidarity**

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Peringatan! Banyak sekali bahasa campuran, liar, dan gaul disini. Dan beberapa unsur kehidupan remaja. Hanya untuk umur remaja keatas! Dan unsur religi masuk dalam cerita ini!**

**WARNING: Cerita ini TIDAK direkomendasikan untuk pembaca yang tidak menyukai cerita panjang dan pembaca yang dibawah umur 16 tahun.**

* * *

><p>Bah... huft... huft.. ternyata hal itu cuma mimpi saja. Suasana masih bersalju meskipun kabut tidak terlalu tebal. Masih sama persis saat aku pergi ke Warung Alaska. Aku bangun dari tidurku dan berdiri.<p>

"Dwi! Dwi!" suara Private memanggilku dari kejauhan. Dia belarian dan menghampiriku dengan cepat. Dia melompati pagar tralis sekolahanku.

"Private... ada apa? Kok kamu tidak ikut membantu teman-temanmu?"

"Tidak, aku malas membantu mereka. Soalnya mereka mencari benda itu di hutan bambu. Jadinya aku kabur karena banyak mata-mata disana." ucapnya dengan rasa takut.

"Hahaha.. jangan takut Private. Aku tau kok, hutan bambu yang ada disana memang angker semua tapi jangan kamu takuti. Hal yang menakutkan gak akan terjadi kok selagi kamu mau bersama dengan mereka."

"Tapi Dwi, aku benar-benar takut.. ada sesuatu yang menyeramkan disana yang selalu mengikutiku."

"Apa itu Private?"

"Seperti manusia yang ingin mencoba untuk mencincangku. Makanya itu aku ingin bersama dengan kamu Dwi.." kata Private dengan rasa takut yang luar biasa.

"Tenang Private.. tenang. Lebih baik kamu bersamaku saja. Aku harap mereka tidak kenapa-napa juga."

Manusia yang ingin mencincang Private? Hanya orang gila yang ingin mencincang mahluk sepertinya. Tapi.. apa mungkin? Ah.. lupakan. Aku harap hal itu memang tidak benar-benar terjadi.

Suasana masih ramai seperti sebelumnya. Di tempat aku berada ini, aku bisa melihat pertandingan _Class Meeting_ mengenai pertandingan Sepak Bola, dan Voli. Dua permainan itu merupakan permainan yang sudah melegenda didunia ini dan sudah tidak asing lagi bagi seluruh dunia. Ya.. banyak sekali murid yang menonton dua pertandingan itu termasuk aku. Aku melihat kelasanku sedang bertanding melawan kelas 12 IPS 3. Kelasan tersebut merupakan kelas yang memiliki kekuatan yang cukup tangguh dalam bermain sepak bola sehingga banyak sekali kelas yang kalah dengan kelas 12 IPS 3 ini. Namun kelasanku baru pertama kali mengalahkan kelas itu pada saat perlombaan antar kelas dalam _event tournament Solar Cup_. Yang menjadi keunggulan adalah kelasanku mendapatkan juara 1. Aku merasa senang dengan kelasanku ini karena semua murid dikelasanku memiliki kelebihan yang dapat dihandalkan. Namun, ketika aku menyaksikan sampai pertandingan ini selesai pada pertandingan yang ada di _Class Meeting_ ini. Kelasanku kalah. Hanya beda 1 score dari kelas 12 IPS 3. Tapi tak apalah, menang dan kalah itu sama saja. Private yang menonton acara ini saja terlihat gembira dan senang karena dia baru pertama kali melihat pertandingan sepak bola di musim dingin ini. Begitupun dengan pertandingan bola voli di musim dingin ini. Mereka semua terlihat energik. tidak memperdulikan akan hawa dingin di musim dingin ini. Kalau mereka sakit, mungkin itu sudah jadi bencana sendiri bagi mereka. Anggaplah jika salju ini merupakan hujan air. Mungkin bisa disamakan dengan hal itu. Bagi yang fisiknya lemah, setelah bermain pasti akan mengalami demam yang berkepanjangan.

Kelasanku kalah, keringat dingin bercucuran dari kulit mereka. Mereka beristirahat di sebuah bangku keramik yang ada dilapangan itu. Kelihatannya mereka cukup lelah melawan tim yang tangguh yaitu kelas 12 IPS 3. Sepertinya mereka hanya bisa pasrah tapi aku masih bisa melihat mereka tersenyum dan bercanda. Kekalahan yang biasanya diliputi dengan kesedihan dan kedukaan mereka tutupi dengan kesenangan dan keceriaan. Yeah.. hal itu sangatlah aku sukai. Tapi sayangnya aku memang tidak bisa menjadi seperti mereka. Inilah aku, aku apa adanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimanakah kelanjutan cerita selanjutnya? Tunggulah pada chapter yang akan mendatang. Jangan lupa untuk Review Chapter ini.<strong>


	11. The Counting Staircases

**The Winter Cogitation**

**Chapter 11 - The Counting Staircases**

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Peringatan! Banyak sekali bahasa campuran, liar, dan gaul disini. Dan beberapa unsur kehidupan remaja. Hanya untuk umur remaja keatas! Dan unsur religi masuk dalam cerita ini!**

**WARNING: Cerita ini TIDAK direkomendasikan untuk pembaca yang tidak menyukai cerita panjang dan pembaca yang dibawah umur 16 tahun.**

* * *

><p>"Wow.. pertandingan bolanya seru juga ya?" kata Private kepadaku.<p>

"Yeah.. kalau bersalju seperti ini memang seru banget. Apalagi saat hujan. Seperti mereka menantang maut untuk menuju sebuah kemenangan."

"Menarik! Dwi, bolehkah aku ingin mencoba permainanku di sekolahanmu?"

"Boleh.. permainan apa itu Private?"

"Permainan saat aku kecil. Ibuku dan Ayahku mengajariku cara bermain seperti ini. Dwi.. ikuti aku."

"Okay.."

Private mengajakku untuk ketempat dimana dia ingin bermain permainan yang dia inginkan. Ternyata, dia ingin bermain sebuah permainan yang ada di tangga sekolah yang berada diantara lapangan bawah dan lapangan tengah sekolahku.

"Dwi.. aku ingin bermain permainan ini." kata Private sambil lompat-lompatan dan menunjukkan jarinya ke arah tangga itu.

"Kamu mau main di tangga-tangga ini Private? Permainan apa itu?"

Tiba-tiba Frau Ina keluar dari kantor dan dia ingin menghampiriku dan Private. Frau Ina menuruni tangga sambil menghitung setiap langkahnya ketika dia turun dari setiap anak tangganya dengan menggunakan bahasa jerman.

"Nah itu Dwi.. permainan yang seperti itu aku suka!" teriak Private sambil lompat-lompat  
>"Permainan apa sih memang?"<p>

"Itu loh yang dilakukan Frau Ina."

"Turun tangga maksudmu Private?"

"Iya.. seperti itu."

Frau Ina sudah turun dari anak tangga yang terakhir. Dia menghampiriku dan menemui diriku dan Private.

"Hai _Why_.. kamu lihat Etha dan Shinta?"

"Kalau gak salah aku terakhir kali lihat mereka ada di dekat 12 IPS 2 yang si Etha itu dan si Shintanya ada di kelas 12 IPA 1. Lagi jadi moderator debat. Ada apa Frau?"

"Gini _why_... mereka kan bawa bingkisan frau yang dari acara _Deutschland fuer Anfaenger_ tapi belum dibalik-balikin sampai sekarang ini."

"Oh bingkisan yang itu toh.. ya aku tau frau. Frau tunggu saja mereka. Nanti mereka juga pada keluar menemui Frau."

"Okay why.. _by the way_ ada si _why_.. kamu sama si Private lagi pada ngapain?"

"Ini frau, si Private ingin memainkan yang Frau lakukan tadi saat Frau turun dari tangga itu."

"Oh ya.. main turun-turun tangga?"

Private menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena bukan itu yang dimaksud oleh Frau Ina. Dia pun berkata, "Bukan itu Frau.. bukan permainanan turunin tangga.". Frau bertanya kepada Private, "Lalu kalau gitu permainan apa?". Private mempraktekkan permainan itu karena dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan permainannya itu. Sebelum dia menaiki anak tangga itu, dia mulai berjalan ke tengah-tengah anak tangga. Dia naik ke anak tangga dengan cara melompat-lompat setiap anak tangga disitu dan menghitung jumlah anak tangga yang dia lompati. Ketika dia berada di anak tangga yang kesebelas. Dia turun lagi dan menghitung jumlah anak tangga yang ada sambil melompat-lompat seperti gaya ala pinguin. Aku dan Frau menganggukkan kepala dan mengerti permainan yang dimaksud oleh Private itu. "Oh... jadi ini permainan yang kamu maksud itu Private? Boleh tuh. Das ist einfach." kata Frau Ina, yang dia katakan adalah permainan itu cukup simple untuk dilakukan. Aku menganggap permainan itu sependapat dengan Frau Ina. Cukup mudah dan permainan ini memang mirip seperti permainan anak-anak. Layaknya kalau dianalogikan permainan ini mirip seperti kartun _Dora The Explorer_. Dimana kita melakukan sendiri bahkan ikut membantu sang karakter utama untuk meneruskan perjalanannya. Ya walau kita melakukannya sendiri tapi kalau dipandang oleh orang lain sepertinya hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang autis yang pernah ada. Lagipula, memang tak jarang ada orang membantu orang lain jika orang tersebut memang ada. Bahkan jika orang tersebut membantu orang lain tapi orang tersebut tak ada, aku kira mereka mengkhayal sendiri walau memang orang tersebut ditinggalkan oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

Frau Ina menemukan sebuah ide untuk permainan ini. Ide yang dia temukan itu adalah menghitung anak tangga dengan menggunakan bahasa jerman. Kelihatannya permainan itu cukup menarik karena sekaligus bisa belajar bahasa jerman mengenai angka-angka. Ya lumayanlah, mengingat kembali akan angka-angka dalam bahasa jerman. Lalu, aku dan Frau memulai permainan tersebut sambil melangkah dan menaiki anak tangga satu per satu.

"_Why_... kamu sudah siap?"

"Aku sudah siap frau!"

"Mari kita hitung bersama." Frau dan aku sudah siap dan memulai untuk melangkah sambil menghitung jumlah anak tanggah yang sudah dilalui dengan menggunakan bahasa jerman secara bersamaan.

"_Ein.. Zwei.. Drei.. Vier.. Fuenf.. Sechs.. Sieben.. Acht.. Neun.. Zehn.. Elf.._"

Hey, jumlah anak tangganya ada sebelas. Aku mengajak frau untuk turun tangga kembali dengan menghitung jumlah anak tangga lagi. Namun hitungan tersebut kami lakukan secara mundur. Dari sebelas hingga satu.

"Frau.. kita melangkah turun anak tangga lagi yuk.. tapi hitungannya mundur. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh.. mari kita hitung mundur."

"_Elf.. Zehn.. Neun.. Acht.. Sieben.. __Sechs.. Fuenf.. Vier.. Drei.. Zwei.. Ein.._"

Yey.. akhirnya aku bisa melakukan permainan ini. Ya walau kelihatannya permainan ini terlihat seperti permainan anak kecil, tapi permainan ini cukup seru karena dapat menghitung dengan menggunakan bahasa jerman.

"FRAU INA! KAK WAHYU!" teriakan salah satu adik kelas dari kejauhan. Entah siapa yang memanggil kami.

"FRAU INA! KAK WAHYU!" suara itu sepertinya pernah aku dengar. Ternyata ketika aku melihat ke ujung anak tangga yang paling atas, Etha dan Shinta memanggil kami. Mereka menuruni anak tangga itu dengan cepat dan menghampiri kami bertiga. Aku, Frau Ina, dan Private.

"Kak Wahyu, Frau Ina... Aku mencari-cari kalian.. ternyata kalian ada disini. Huft.. kalian lagi pada ngapain?" kata Shinta dengan lelahnya berlarian mencari kami.

"_Ich.. Wahyu.. und der Pinguin Private sind das Zaehlen Treppe spielen_."

"Apa itu frau artinya?" Etha menanyakan arti yang dimaksud oleh Frau

"Kata Frau artinya Frau Ina.. kakak dan Pinguin yang bernama Private sedang bermain menghitung anak tangga" aku menjawab pertanyaan Etha.

"Menghitung anak tangga? Kok kaya anak kecil aja sih ngitungin anak tangga gitu!" kata Shinta dengan perasaan anehnya kepada kami.

"Shin.. mungkin memang ada permainan baru kali yang dibuat sama Frau. Pinguin aja pengen ikutan main." Etha melerai omongan Shinta.

"Oh gitu.. ngomong-ngomongin permainannya kaya gimana sih? Aku jadi penasaran." kata Shinta kepada Frau Ina.

Frau Ina menjelaskan cara bermain permainan itu kepada mereka berdua. Bagiku sendiri, mungkin bagi orang lain permainan ini memang seperti 'permainan masa kecil kurang bahagia' tapi belum tentu karena permainan ini sangat edukatif terutama karena permainan ini memakai bahasa jerman sehingga akan mengetahui kosa kata mengetahui angka-angka ketika kita menghitung melangkah setiap kita naik ke anak tangga satu per satu. Mereka berdua pun mengerti namun mereka ingin melihat bagaimana caranya kami bermain permainan itu. Frau Ina menyuruh diriku dan Private untuk mempraktekkan permainan seperti itu. Akhirnya, aku bersama dengan Private memberikan contoh kepada mereka berdua, Shinta dan Etha mengenai cara bermain permainan itu.

"Ayo Private, sudah siap kita lompat setiap anak tangga ini?"

"Aku sudah siap Dwi. Mari kita mulai."

"Sebelumnya, bisa kan kamu menghitung dalam bahasa jerman?"

"Tentu.. aku tadi mendengar apa yang kalian bicarakan disetiap langkah anak tangga itu."

"Okay.. kalau begitu kita mulai."

Aku dan Private mulai melompati anak tangga dan menghitung setiap anak tangga yang kami lompati itu dengan menggunakan bahasa jerman.

"_Ein.. Zwei.. Drei.. Vier.. Fuenf.. Sechs.. Sieben.. Acht.. Neun.. Zehn.. Elf.._"

Wah.. ternyata lompatanku tadi mirip seperti Private. Aku mengajak Private kembali untuk menuruni anak tangga itu lagi dengan lompat disetiap anak tangga itu sambil menghitung secara mundur dalam bahasa jerman. Private pun juga ingin mencobanya. Akhirnya kami melangkah mundur kembali sambil berhitung di setiap anak tangganya.

"_Elf.. Zehn.. Neun.. Acht.. Sieben.. Sechs.. Fuenf.. Vier.. Drei.. Zwei.. Ein.._"

Wow.. tak terasa kalau permainan ini cukup unik bagiku dan menyenangkan. Hal itu membuat Shinta dan Etha mencoba untuk melakukan permainan seperti itu. Frau Ina mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk melakukan permainan itu.

"Etha.. lu udah siap kan?"

"Gua udah siap dong Shinta.. Oh ya Frau.. setiap langkah menghitungnya pakai bahasa jerman kan?" kata Etha sambil menanyakan hal itu kepada Frau.

"Iya.. pakai bahasa jerman. Setiap kalian naik ke anak tangga tersebut, kalian hitung anak tangga yang kalian naiki dengan menggunakan bahasa jerman." Frau Ina menjelaskan kepada Etha.

"Sip frau.. Shin.. kita mulai yuk." Etha memahami yang dikatakan Frau Ina dan mengajak Shinta untuk memulai permainan itu. Mereka pun mulai menghitung setiap anak tangga yang mereka naiki dengan menggunakan bahasa Jerman.

"_Ein.. Zwei.. Drei.. Vier.. Fuenf.. Sechs.. Sieben.. Acht.. Neun.. Zehn.. Elf.._"

Mereka berada di ujung anak tangga itu. Mereka ingin kembali turun kembali.

"Frau.. kalau turun kebawah dimulai dari ein lagi kan?" kata Shinta kepada Frau

"_Nein_.. kamu hitung mundur dari angka sebelas sampai angka satu dalam bahasa jerman." Frau membalas pertanyaan dari Shinta.

"Ah.. itu mah masih _cepil_.. Etha, lu bisa kan?" kata Shinta dengan lagaknya yang sok bisa.

"Gua mah iya-iya aja, gua masih ingat kok angka-angka dalam bahasa jerman. Apalagi kalau hitungnya mundur dan mengacak." kata Etha.

"Ya udah yuk kita mulai." kata Shinta kepada Etha untuk memulai permainan itu. Mereka mulai menuruni dan menghitung setiap anak tangga yang mereka turuni itu dalam bahasa jerman.

"_Elf.. Zehn.. Neun.. Acht.. Sieben.. Sechs.. Fuenf.. Vier.. Drei.. Zwei.. Ein.._"

"Yey.. ternyata seru juga ya permainan kaya ginian walau kayanya kaya anak kecil banget." ucap Shinta dengan rasa senangnya.

"Hahaha.. lu ada-ada aja bilang ini permainan anak kecil. Orang dewasa mah sering kali main kaya ginian. Hahaha." Etha tertawa mendengar ucapan Shinta yang seperti itu.

"Mendingan kita main bareng lagi yuk.. sekarang Frau Ina, Kak Wahyu sama pinguin itu yang gua gak tau siapa namanya." Shinta mengajak aku, Frau Ina, dan Private untuk bermain permainan itu lagi namun dia gak tau siapa nama pinguin itu. Akhirnya Shinta ingin berkenalan dengan pinguin itu.

"Eh itu pinguin siapa namanya?" kata Shinta sambil menanyakan kepada aku dan Frau Ina.

"Dia?" kataku sambil menunjukkan jariku ke arah Private.

"Iya kak.. pinguin itu." kata Shinta dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh itu.. dia namanya Private de." kata aku

"Kok bisa sih ada disini ka?"

"Ya memang ada disini de. Kan Smantic sekarang punya hewan peliharaan Pinguin selain si kucing putih."

"Wih mantap.. Smantic makin hebat ya sudah punya peliharaan dari kutub es. Dipelihara dimana ka pinguinnya?"

"Dibelakang halaman sekolah de.. disamping kelas kakak."

"Ih nanti mau liat dong ka kandang-kandangnya."

"Boleh de.. tapi jangan sekarang ya de."

"Kenapa ka?" Shinta bertanya kepadaku, namun aku bingung bagaimana menjawabnya karena markas rahasia para pinguin tersebut jangan sampai mereka utak-atik untuk mengembalikan suasana sekolahku menjadi semula.

"Karena... err... kandang mereka ditutup untuk sementara jadinya kamu gak boleh lihat de. Lagipula kandang mereka kan lagi direnovasi." aku menjawab dengan asal bicara tanpa memerhatikan konsekuensi yang ditimbulkannya.

"Oh begitu ya ka.. salam kenal Private." kata Shinta kepadaku dan memberi salam perkenalan kepada Private. Private hanya melambaikan tangan kepada Shinta.

"Ih... lucu banget pinguinnya.. gemes deh.." ungkap Shinta kepada Private sambil mencubit pipi Private. Kelihatannya Private menahan rasa sakit dari cubitannya si Shinta karena terlihat ketika dia mengusapkan pipinya dengan siripnya itu.

Setelah perkenalan Shinta dengan Private. Aku, Private, Frau Ina, Shinta, dan Etha memulai permainan menghitung anak tangga yang kami langkahkan. Setiap anak tangga yang kami naiki, kami hitung dengan menggunakan bahasa jerman secara bersamaan.

"_Ein.. Zwei.. Drei.. Vier.. Fuenf.. Sechs.. Sieben.. Acht.. Neun.. Zehn.. Elf.._"

Ketika kami berada di ujung atas anak tangga itu. Kami pun turun kembali menuruni anak tangga sambil menghitung anak tangga yang kami langkahkan secara bersamaan dengan menggunakan bahasa jerman.

"_Elf.. Zehn.. Neun.. Acht.. Sieben.. Sechs.. Fuenf.. Vier.. Drei.. Zwei.. Ein.._"

"Hore... berhasil!" teriak Shinta karena senang dengan permainan seperti itu.

"Gila.. ternyata seru juga ya walau kelihatannya cuma _simple_ doang.. jadi pengen lagi. Tapi kaki capek banget habis lari-larian dan naik turun tangga.. hehe." kata Etha dengan rasa lelah pada kakinya.

"Ya itulah permainan musim salju kali ini de. Seru kan?" kata aku kepada mereka.

"Iya ka.. lumayan buat ngilangin rasa jenuh." balas Shinta kepadaku

Shinta dan Etha teringat akan sesuatu hal yang mereka lupakan untuk Frau Ina. Mereka memberitahukan sesuatu kepada Frau.

"Frau, aku tadi gak sempat ngasih bingkisan dari Detuschland fuer Anfaenger ke Frau karena bentrok sama pengurusan OSIS." kata Shinta kepada Frau Ina. Shinta pun memberikan bingkisan dari dalam tas miliknya kepada Frau Ina. "Ini frau, bingkisan buat Frau Ina."

"Wow.. _danke sehr_ Shinta. Ibu nungguin bingkisan dari kamu cuman kamu kayanya sibuk banget sama kegiatan OSIS kamu." ucap Frau Ina dengan memberikan terima kasih kepada Shinta dalam bahasa jerman.

"_Bitte sehr_ Frau.. maklum lah frau.. aku kan orangnya sok sibuk.. hehehe peace frau.." kata Shinta sambil nyengir karena bercandanya kelewatan.

Lalu, Etha berdialog kepadaku mengenai foto yang ada di Frau Ina.

"Kak Wahyu.. bagaimana nih fotonya yang dari Frau?" kata Etha sambil mengajakku buat meminta foto kepada Frau Ina.

"Ya udah de kalau mau mendingan minta sekarang aja." kata aku kepada Etha

Aku dan Etha mulai meminta foto dari Frau Ina.

"Frau, boleh nanya gak frau?" Kata aku kepada Frau dengan asal kata yang sering aku lontarkan.

"Ya boleh." Frau Ina menjawab pertanyaanku

"Err.. begini. Boleh minta foto Frau yang dari _Deutschland fuer Anfaenger_ gak frau? Soalnya aku sama Etha ingin minta foto itu." kata aku sambil menjelaskan tujuanku meminta foto dari Frau Ina.

"Ih.. aku juga mau dong minta fotonya." kata Shinta yang gak mau ketinggalan.

"Oh yang foto itu. Frau belum sempet _upload_ fotonya itu ke Facebook. Lagi banyak pemeriksaan Fraunya juga. Dari kelas 10 sampai kelas 12. Coba saja kalian bayangkan, Frau meriksa semua kelas. Dari bahasa jerman sampai bahasa sunda. Bahasa jerman ada 14 kelas yang harus frau periksa. Dari kelas 10-1 sampai 10-8 dan kelas 12 IPA 1 sampai kelas 12 IPS 3. Dan bahasa sunda Frau harus meriksa dari kelas 11 IPA 1 sampai 11 IPS 3. Banyak kan?" Frau Ina menjelaskan mengenai ketidaksempatan dia dalam mengupload foto kami yang ada di _Deutschland fuer Anfaenger_ itu.

"Woah.. banyak banget itu mah Frau.. aku aja malas meriksanya sebanyak itu." ungkpa Shinta kepada Frau Ina.

"Frau aja malas apalagi kalian. Frau harus mengoreksi kurang lebih 800 siswa. Nanti frau _upload_ fotonya deh.. kalian nunggu saja ya kabar dari frau. Nanti frau _tag_-in ke kalian kok." Frau Ina pun menjelaskan kembali dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan meng-_upload_ foto itu suatu waktu nanti.

"Okay Frau, kami tunggu _upload_-tan dan _tag_-nya dari Frau ya." kata aku kepada Frau Ina.

"Iya.. pasti Frau _upload_ kok. Tenang saja. Gak perlu khawatir." ucap Frau Ina kepada kami.

Akhirnya, setelah semua _request_ dan _quest_ aku, Etha, dan Shinta terpenuhi. Mereka ingin melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Akhirnya kami berempat, termasuk Frau Ina kecuali Private yang ingin bersama denganku berpamitan untuk kembali ke kegiatannya masing-masing.

Setelah mereka pergi, tiba-tiba Skipper, Kowalski, dan Rico meluncur cepat dengan menggunakan perut mereka sambil membawa sebuah bambu panjang dan batok kelapa menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Private pun ingin sekali mengikuti mereka. Akhirnya Private pun pamit kepadaku dan meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku berada dalam kesendirian lagi karena mereka sudah pergi. Walau mereka pergi namun suasana _Class Meeting_ hari ini masih cukup ramai sehingga sekolahku ini tidak terlihat sepi lagi.

Aku menaiki tangga itu hingga berada di ujung tangga atas dan aku berjalan menuju kelasanku, 12 IPA 2, yang dimana aku harus menaiki anak tangga lagi. Aku teringat akan permainan sebelumnya. Menghitung anak tangga dengan menggunakan bahasa jerman. Aku mulai melangkahkan langkahku dan menghitung anak tangga yang aku naiki. _Ein.. Zwei.. Drei.. Vier... Fuenf.. Sechs.._ Ada enam anak tangga yang aku naiki di tangga yang menghubungkan lapangan tengah dengan lapangan atas. Kalau ditotalkan jjumlah anak tangga yang aku temui disekolahku terdapat tujuhbelas anak tangga. Tapi angka ini cukup aneh. Tidak mungkin sekolahku punya anak tangga sebanyak ini, apakah aku lupa ataukah ini halusinasiku saja? Argh! lupakan.. ngapain anak tangga aku hitung. Kaya gak ada kerjaan saja.

* * *

><p><strong>Apa yang ditemukan Dwi pada cerita selanjutnya? Tunggulah pada chapter yang akan mendatang. Jangan lupa untuk Review Chapter ini.<strong>


	12. The neoMAX Cogitation

**The Winter Cogitation**

**Chapter 12 - The neoMAX Cogitation**

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Peringatan! Banyak sekali bahasa campuran, liar, dan gaul disini. Dan beberapa unsur kehidupan remaja. Hanya untuk umur remaja keatas! Dan unsur religi masuk dalam cerita ini!**

**WARNING: Cerita ini TIDAK direkomendasikan untuk pembaca yang tidak menyukai cerita panjang dan pembaca yang dibawah umur 16 tahun.**

* * *

><p>Suasana salju mulai semakin mendingin dan kabut salju mulai menebal dari yang sebelumnya. Aku menuju kelasanku yaitu kelasan 12 IPA 2. Aku duduk di halaman kelasku. Hawa dingin yang tak terkira membuat diriku mengantuk. Akhirnya aku tiduran di halaman kelasku sambil menatap pemandangan sekolah yang dipenuhi oleh salju. Meski kabut mulai tebal dan hawa salju mulai dingin tapi salju yang turun dari langit pun masih biasa seperti sebelumnya. Kelihatannya memang indah tapi hal itu membuatku mengantuk dan ingin tertidur.<p>

Karena suasana yang sangat dingin bagiku tidur di sebuah keramik halaman sekolah. Aku tidak jadi untuk tidur. Aku hanya menatap salju yang turun dari langit. Salju itu turun layaknya seperti helaian kertas yang jatuh melayang kebawah. Hal itu mengingatkan aku pada kejadian saat sekolahku berada di Doea. Saat itu merupakan rintisan hujan besar di situ. Hanya terdapat aku, beberapa temanku, dan termasuk dia, seseorang yang sebenarnya merupakan orang yang aku sukai, sayangi, dan aku cintai namun dia tewas karena mahluk iblis telah mengambil arwahnya dan melenyapkannya ketika aku ingin menyelamatkan dia namun dia tidak terselamatkan. Akupun saat itu tersambar petir bersama dengan dia.

Saat itu, aku ingin mengungkapkan bahwa diriku sangat menyukai, menyayangi, dan mencintai dia. Dia pada saat itu sedang sendirian di dalam kelas. Teman-teman kelasanku yang lain sedang berada di kantin untuk istirahat dan jajan sesuatu seperti makanan dan minuman. Aku datang menghampiri dirinya, dan mengobrol bersama dengannya. Pada saat yang tepat, aku langsung mengungkapkan perasaanku mengenai dirinya. Namun, dia merasa bingung apakah dia menerimaku atau tidak. Saking dia bingung, dia ingin keluar dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang gelap menculik dirinya dan membawa kabur dirinya. Dia berteriak meminta tolong kepadaku. Mahluk tersebut bisa terbang dan membawa dia ke sebuah tempat yang tidak jauh dari sekolahku pada saat itu. Akhirnya, aku mengejar mahluk tersebut. Melewati beberapa kendala dan banyak cobaan. Hujan yang terus mengguyurku dan suara sambaran petir yang terus bernyanyi membuatku tidak mau menyerah untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Ketika aku berada dimana mahluk tersebut berada, mahluk tersebut mengambil arwah dia dan membawa dia ke sebuah tujuan akhir arwah tersebut yaitu di dalam pedang kematian. Kalau aku mau menyelamatkan dia maka aku harus membunuh mahluk itu. Pertempuran hebat terjadi antara diriku dan mahluk itu, hingga aku terluka dan terluka parah ketika iblis itu hampir mengambil seluruh jiwaku untuk dimakan olehnya. Namun, aku tertolong oleh arwah dia sehingga aku kembali pulih untuk kembali bertarung melawan mahluk itu. Tak lama kemudian, aku berhasil mengalahkan mahluk itu dan segera menuju puncak gunung untuk menyelamatkan dia. Hujan terus mengguyurku dan halilintar terus menyambar dan mengeluarkan bunyi. Aku berada di puncak sana, namun dia tidak sadarkan sama sekali. Aku lupa bahwa arwah dia mengorbankan untuk diriku untuk memulihkan diriku dan membunuh mahluk itu. Aku pun mulai menangis didalam hujan yang lebat dan penuh dengan halilintar ini dan aku tak tahan melihat dia mati. Nyawa dia tak terselamatkan, aku berteriak,

"TIDAK!"

Dan saat itulah halilintar menyambar diriku dan dia. Aku tak sadarkan diri, dan aku berada dirumah sakit dan dia sudah dinyatakan meninggal dunia. Dia berkorban demi aku walau aku sudah berusaha untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Namun semuanya telat, penyelamatanku sia-sia dan aku sangat menyesal dan tertekan ketika melihat orang yang aku sukai, aku sayangi, dan aku cintai itu tak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Air mataku keluar mengingat masa-masa itu. Masa perjuangan yang berakhir sia-sia. Aku gak tahan mengingat kejadian itu lagi apalagi ketika hujan deras turun mengguyurku dan suara petir terus bernyanyi. Jika aku mengingat kejadian itu, aku rasa aku adalah mahluk yang tak berarti apa-apa. Membantu seseorang saja tidak becus walau aku sudah berusaha maksimal untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagi mereka. Tapi semua yang aku kerjakan hanyalah nihil bagi mereka. Aku tau itu.. semua yang aku lakukan saat ini tak pernah berarti apa-apa. Saat aku masuk SMP, semua mempunyai makna bagi hidupku namun pada SMA, semuanya tidak berarti apa-apa. Padahal masa SMA merupakan masa kenang-kenangan anak sekolahan yang terindah pada masa itu dan masa yang paling terakhir untuk mengenang semua keindahan yang kita dapat.

* * *

><p><strong>Apa yang Dwi renungkan selanjutnya? Tunggulah pada chapter yang akan mendatang. Jangan lupa untuk Review Chapter ini.<strong>


	13. The Ice Help Cogitation

**The Winter Cogitation**

**Chapter 13 - The Ice Help Cogitation**

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Peringatan! Banyak sekali bahasa campuran, liar, dan gaul disini. Dan beberapa unsur kehidupan remaja. Hanya untuk umur remaja keatas! Dan unsur religi masuk dalam cerita ini!**

**WARNING: Cerita ini TIDAK direkomendasikan untuk pembaca yang tidak menyukai cerita panjang dan pembaca yang dibawah umur 16 tahun.**

* * *

><p>Salju yang turun dan melihat dataran tanah yang agak tebal dengan salju mengingatkan aku pada sebuah kejadian saat aku, Fachrul, dan Adlin terdampar di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh salju waktu aku masih berada saat SMP lalu. Tepatnya di sebuah desa yang tidak diketahui. Aku dan mereka terdampar ditempat seperti ini karena kecepatan motor yang terlalu besar yang membuat kami berada di daerah dan dunia lain. Kami pada saat itu berada di sebuah dunia yang bernama <em>Andromedieval<em>. Berada disebuah desa yang cukup kecil dan tak berpenghuni. Namun tiba-tiba datanglah _monster_ yang menyerang kami dan mengubah Adlin dan Fachrul menjadi Kristal Es. _Monster_ itu membawa kabur 2 kristal itu ke sebuah gunung berapi yang letaknya tak jauh dari desa itu. Akhirnya aku berusaha untuk menyelamatkan mereka dan pergi ke tempat dimana _Monster_ itu berada.

Ketika aku berjalan, suasana badai salju menghampiri diriku hingga aku tertutup oleh salju dan aku pun terjatuh dan gak bisa bergerak. Namun, seekor anjing menyelamatkan diriku. Anjing tersebut anehnya bisa berbicara layaknya seperti manusia. Dia pun memberikan aku beberapa informasi mengenai tempat yang aku tempati beserta daerah dan _monster_ yang telah menculik Fachrul dan Adlin. Aku pun dituntut oleh Anjing itu agar aku segera membasmi monster itu sebelum orang yang berada di daerah ini yang telah berubah menjadi kristal akan mati tenggelam karena lahar panas yang ada di gunung berapi itu. Akhirnya, dengan segera aku mencoba untuk menolong mereka.

Banyak rintangan dan cobaan yang aku lalui. Sama halnya ketika aku menyelamatkan dia dari tangan jahat mahluk itu. Ditengah jalan menuju monster tersebut aku menemukan Pedang _Excalibur_ yang berada di Goa _Excalibur_ yang mungkin berguna bagiku untuk mengalahkan monster itu. Namun di akhir jalan ketika aku keluar dari Goa _Excalibur_ itu, aku harus berpacu dengan lava gunung berapa yang ingin naik ke atas dan aku harus mempercepat diriku naik segera naik ke atas sebelum lava itu menyentuh diriku. Namun, yang sangat berat bagiku. Aku harus membasmi kekelawar yang menghalangi jalanku sehingga aku harus mempercepat seranganku dan jalanku.

Akhirnya dengan perjuangan kerasku, aku berhasil melewati lava ganas tersebut. _Monster_ tersebut menunggu diriku. Aku melawan _monster_ itu dengan menggunakan pedang _Excalibur_ yang aku bawa itu. Sulit sekali melawan _monster_ itu karena dia selalu menggunakan _barrier_. Ketika barrier tersebut lepas, aku langsung menyerang _monster_ itu hingga _monster_ itu lemah. Namun, ketika dia lemah, hal berbahaya menimpa diriku. Dia menyerangku menggunakan lidah beracun yang dapat menggulung diriku dan terkena lendir racun yang membuatku nyaris lumpuh tidak bisa bergerak dan ketika aku tidak bisa bergerak, _monster_ tersebut mengeluarkan duri-duri yang ingin menancapkannya kepada tubuhku hingga yang serangan kematiannya yaitu merubah diirku menjadi sebuah kristal yang nasibnya akan sama seperti orang-orang yang tinggal ditempat itu dan juga Fachrul dan Adlin. Beruntungnya, kakiku tidak lumpuh sehingga aku masih bisa menyerang dia dengan kakiku ini. Serangan fatal pun terjadi pada monster tersebut yang membuat _monster_ itu sakit dan terjatuh kedalam lahar itu. Akhirnya pertandingan dimenangkan olehku.

Semua kristal berubah menjadi bola cahaya yang membawa diriku ke tempat dimana aku, Fachrul dan Adlin tiba di dunia tersebut. Semua bola cahaya tersebut berubah menjadi orang. Akhirnya, Fachrul dan Adlin kembali selamat. Orang yang ada di dunia itu telah kembali dengan selamat. Aku merasa bahagia telah karena kembali temanku dan orang yang ada di dunia itu. Aku pun diberikan penghargaan oleh orang-orang itu. Dan akhirnya setelah itu, aku, Fachrul, dan Adlin dapat pulang dengan selamat.

_Yeah_.. itulah sebuah cerita yang mengenang diriku pada masa kejayaan diriku ini. Entah bagiku saat ini sepertinya aku masih dapat bersemangat dalam melakukan aktivitas yang aku inginkan walau kendala dalam hidupku di masa SMA justru lebih berat dibandingkan masa SMP lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita ini? Tunggulah pada chapter yang akan mendatang. Jangan lupa untuk Review Chapter ini.<strong>


	14. The Xepher

**The Winter Cogitation**

**Chapter 14 - The Xepher**

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Peringatan! Banyak sekali bahasa campuran, liar, dan gaul disini. Dan beberapa unsur kehidupan remaja. Hanya untuk umur remaja keatas! Dan unsur religi masuk dalam cerita ini!**

**WARNING: Cerita ini TIDAK direkomendasikan untuk pembaca yang tidak menyukai cerita panjang dan pembaca yang dibawah umur 16 tahun.**

* * *

><p>Kabut mulai tebal, dan kelihatannya suasananya semakin gelap. Aku rasa memang sepertinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam diriku ini atau mungkin suasana ininya. Aku harap para pinguin segera membuat alat untuk mengembalikan suasana ini menjadi kembali. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa suasana jadi sepi begini? Kemana semua orang? Aku mengecek di ruang debat yang ada dikelas 12 IPA 1 tidak ada orang sekalipun bahkan di kelas 12 IPA 3. Rasanya aku sudah mabuk atau apa ya? Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa aneh dengan kejadian salju kali ini.<p>

"Yang sudah ada ditempat ini sekarang merupakan berada pada sebuah kebohongan. Teruslah menari diantara langit. Dengan doa diantara langit. Kau akan bertanya-tanya kapan hal ini telah bermulai. Seberapa jauhkah kau harus pergi untuk melihat sebuah cahaya?"

Duh.. rasanya aku ingin sekali beristirahat sejenak di halaman kelasanku. Semoga sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi pada diriku lagi.

"Sampai sekarang, apa yang kamu tidak tahu untuk jalan keluar? Dengan ujung jarimu, ikuti jalan langit yang gelap dan kotor. Dan diakhir jalan yang terang, apa yang menunggu untukmu?"

Hey.. siapa itu yang berbicara seperti itu? Darimana suara itu berasal?

"Membawamu ke sebuah keselarasan. Tapi kamu tidak tahu, kebencian yang melahirkan di dalam kamu telah mengambil bintang dan mengubahnya menjadi racun yang dapat membunuhmu diam-diam."

Perasaanku mulai buruk nih. Sesuatu yang tak terduga bakal muncul dihadapanku.

"Bintang di matamu dan bintang di hatimu."

Huh?

"Kamu akan hidup dalam naungan bayang-bayang dan mempercayakan dosa kedelapan. Pertempuran yang tak pernah berakhir dan berakhir dalam kepedihan. Namamu akan tertulis didalam langit. Keberadaan yang tak berbalas akan berubah. Semuanya menjadi hampa."

Apa maksud dari suara itu? Darimana asalnya? Mengapa dia mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Pemandangan disekolahku semakin gelap, kabut pun sudah tebal, dan suasana dingin menyelimuti tubuhku. Aku mencoba berjalan untuk masuk kekelasku namun tidak bisa dibuka, aku mencoba membuka untuk membuka pintu kelas 12 IPA 1 dan 12 IPA 3 namun tidak ada hasilnya. Ini aneh.. dugaanku ternyata semuanya benar. Sesuatu akan muncul didalam diriku.

Tiba-tiba sesosok perempuan datang menghampiriku didepanku. Dia berambut panjang berwarna hijau kebiruan, dengan mata yang berwarna hijau, menggunakan baju putih kaos tangan berwarna merah, kaos kaki panjang berwarna putih dan sepatu hak berwarna merah. Dia pun membawa sebuah pedang yang mirip seperti pedang _shuriken_ dan pedang _javelin_. Dan pedang tersebut merupakan pedang yang berwarna merah.

Semua kabut berubah menjadi merah, salju yang turun pun berubah warna menjadi warna merah. _Red mist_ dan _Red snow_. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dengan kehadiran dia disini? Dia berjalan menghampiriku, aku berjalan mundur perlahan-lahan. Namun, karena aku berada dekat pintu kelasanku dan aku gak harus bagaimana untuk kabur. Akhirnya aku hadapi perempuan itu.

"Kau.. siapa dirimu? Mau apa kau menghampiriku dengan menggunakan senjata seperti itu?" kata aku

"Aku.. tidak berencana untuk membunuhmu. Aku hanya memberitahukanmu. Percayalah, hal ini akan membantumu untuk keluar dari semua masalahmu itu." kata perempuan itu

"Benarkah? Okay.. aku harap kau tidak membunuhku. Lalu, siapa dirimu?"

"Aku adalah X. _Expense, Punishment, Hocuspocus, Ecstasy, dan Reality_. Diriku adalah X. _End, Prayer, Hestiation, Existence, dan Regret._ Dan jiwaku adalah X. _Everlasting, Pain, Horrible, Evening, dan Recurrance. _Namaku adalah Xepher. aku disini datang untukmu untuk memberitahukan bahwa sesuatu telah muncul didalam kehadiranmu." ucap dia sambil mengenalkan namanya kepadaku dan memberitahu sesuatu kepadaku.

"Xepher? Aku Wahyu Dwi Lesmono. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu. Lalu apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan kepadaku? Apakah kamu tau mengapa suasana disekolahku menjadi seperti ini?"

"Yang sudah ada ditempat ini sekarang merupakan berada pada sebuah kebohongan. Kau akan bertanya-tanya kapan hal ini telah bermulai. Seberapa jauhkah kau harus pergi untuk melihat sebuah cahaya?"

"Hm.. apakah kamu yang berbicara seperti itu? Tempat ini sekarang adalah berada pada sebuah kebohongan? Apakah kabut dan salju ini merupakan halusinasiku saja? Aku sebenarnya tidak menanyakan kapan hal ini terjadi namun apa maksud dari cahaya itu?"

"Sampai sekarang, apa yang kamu tidak tahu untuk jalan keluar? Dengan ujung jarimu, ikuti jalan langit yang gelap dan kotor. Dan diakhir jalan yang terang, apa yang menunggu untukmu?"

"Jalan keluar? Ujung jariku? Hm.." aku melihat-lihat ujung jariku namun tak ada sesuatu yang menonjol pada setiap ujung jariku ini.

"Membawamu ke sebuah keselarasan. Tapi kamu tidak tahu, kebencian yang melahirkan di dalam kamu telah mengambil bintang dan mengubahnya menjadi racun yang dapat membunuhmu diam-diam."

"Tunggu, maksudmu bintang? apakah itu harapan? Apakah semua harapan ini adalah sia-sia, tidak ada, dan sama saja harapanku ini semuanya menjadi keterbalikan dan sama saja hal itu sudah menyiksa diriku sendiri?"

"Bintang di matamu dan bintang di hatimu."

"Bintang di mataku dan bintang di hatiku? Semua harapanku ada di mataku dan hatiku selama ini?"

"Kamu akan hidup dalam naungan bayang-bayang dan mempercayakan delapan dosa. Pertempuran yang tak pernah berakhir dan berakhir dalam kepedihan. Namamu akan tertulis didalam langit. Keberadaan yang tak berbalas akan berubah. Semuanya menjadi hampa."

"Kamu akan hidup dalam naungan bayang-bayang dan mempercayakan dosa kedelapan. Pertempuran yang tak pernah berakhir dan berakhir dalam kepedihan. Namamu akan tertulis didalam langit. Keberadaan yang tak berbalas akan berubah. Semuanya menjadi hampa."

"Dosa kedelapan? apa itu? Apakah ini.. jangan-jangan..."

"Kau akan menemukan jawabannya setelah aku membunuhmu didalam pedang keramat ini." kata Xepher sambil menyiapkan pedang yang dia bawa ditangannya

"Wah.. wah... wah... kamu telah meningkar janjimu. Jangan bunuh aku, aku masih ingin hidup disini."

"Kamu tidak akan tahu apa yang telah menjadi didalam dirimu jika aku tidak membunuhmu saat ini."

"Tidak.. hentikan..." aku mulai takut ketika dia mulai mendekatiku. Pedang itu mulai dekat dengan urat nadi yang ada didekat leherku.

"Selama engkau tidak menyadari apa yang sudah menjadi dirimu. Lebih kamu ubah posisi dirimu saat ini."

"Tidak... jangan..." aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku saja. Dia mulai melakukan sebuah sihir dan sihir itu membuatku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Matilah sudah diriku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, dan pedang itu mulai bersiap untuk menggesek urat nadi yang ada dileherku. "Harapanmu, berubah menjadi kematian." dia berkata seperti itu dan dia mulai menebas diriku. Tebasan yang cukup cepat membuat diriku sangat sakit, darah segar keluar dari diriku. Dan dia mulai menebas leherku, aku tidak mau mati sekarang ini. Namun sudah terlambat, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dia menggesek leherku dengan pedang itu secara perlahan.. dan hal itu membuatku...

* * *

><p><strong>Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Dwi? Tunggulah pada chapter yang akan mendatang. Jangan lupa untuk Review Chapter ini.<strong>


	15. The Wound of Hallucination

**The Winter Cogitation**

**Chapter 15 - The Wound of Hallucination**

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Peringatan! Banyak sekali bahasa campuran, liar, dan gaul disini. Dan beberapa unsur kehidupan remaja. Hanya untuk umur remaja keatas! Dan unsur religi masuk dalam cerita ini!**

**WARNING: Cerita ini TIDAK direkomendasikan untuk pembaca yang tidak menyukai cerita panjang dan pembaca yang dibawah umur 16 tahun.**

* * *

><p>AAWWW! Huft... Huft... ternyata yang itu cuma mimpi saja. Nyaris aku dibunuh oleh dia. Tapi.. kenapa ada darah pada leherku dan seluruh tubuhku ini? Dan banyak sekali goresan yang ada disini? Apakah diriku ini benar-benar terbawa sampai mimpi? Aku rasa ini benar-benar aneh. Lalu apakah yang dikatakan oleh Xepher itu benar kalau diriku ini seperti ini?<p>

Suasana disekolahku masih ramai, namun kabut masih sama seperti saat aku berada di Warung Alaska. Di kelas 12 IPA 1 masih melaksanakan domba debatnya dan kelas lainnya pun masih ramai melaksanakan _Class Meeting_ yang mereka lakukan. Sebenarnya, darah ini datang dari mana ya? dan goresan yang ada didalam diriku ini asalnya dari mana? Kalau Kucing Putih sih tak mungkin karena pastinya kucing-kucing yang ada di sekolahku pada kedinginan dan bersembunyi didalam tempat mereka biasanya tidur. Kalau teman-temanku dan orang lain sih gak mungkin karena halaman kelasanku jarang sekali dilewati oleh orang. Memang aneh kejadian kali ini. Tapi ini sendiri cukup menimbulkan misteri bagiku.

"Dwi! Dwi!" teriak Kowalski memanggilku. Dari arah halaman kelas 12 IPA 3 muncul Kowalski, Skipper, Rico, dan Private dengan cepat menghampiriku dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku.

"Woah... ada apa kalian buru-buru memanggilku?" kata diriku kepada mereka.

"Huft.. huft.." ucap Skipper dengan lelahnya dan mengatakan, "Begini.. kami sudah merancang alat untuk mengembalikan suasana salju disini menjadi normal kembali seperti dulunya namun alat itu tidak bekerja secara maksimal."

"Nah loh... lalu gimana ini? Suasana salju seperti ini dapat memperparah kehidupan yang sudah terbiasa dengan suasana tropis nih.." kata aku dengan rasa kesalnya kepada mereka. Kowalski mulai berjalan menuju diriku dan dia menjelaskan sesuatu padaku.

"Alat yang kami buat seharusnya sudah bekerja secara maksimal namun karena ada sesuatu yang menghentikan proses kerja alat ini jadinya alat ini berhenti terus dan tidak mau bekerja sampai sesuatu yang menghentikan kerja alat ini hilang." Kowalski menjelaskan kendala yang ada pada alat itu.

"Kendala? Memang alat itu kalau di jalankan suka berhenti ditengah jalan?" aku bertanya kepada Kowalski.

"Iya.. jika alat itu dijalankan maka setiap pertengahan proses alat itu dijalankan selalu berhenti. Padahal setelah kami cek tidak ada yang membuat alat ini terkendala." ucap Kowalski kepadaku.

"Cukup misterius bagiku. Aku rasa ada sumber yang membuat alat ini tidak jalan sama sekali." aku menjelaskan kepada mereka mengenai hal itu.

"Ya tepat sekali Dwi. Kowalski, yang dikatakan Dwi memang ada benarnya jika ada sumber yang menghentikan semua proses alat yang dibuat kamu itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu, darimana sumbernya itu." kata Skipper kepadaku dan Kowalski

"Aku mulai takut Skippah.. aku gak mau jika yang ada disana itu menghampiri kita." Private menggigil ketakutan kepada Skipper. Sepertinya dia takut terhadap seseorang yang ingin mencincang dirinya. Apa mungkin?

"Private.. kamu tak perlu takut akan sesuatu yang akan menimpa dirimu. Disini masih ada kami semua." Skipper melerai omongan yang diucapkan Private.

"Saatnya kita cari... sumber yang menyebabkan alat ini tidak bisa bergerak!" ucap Skipper dengan yang lainnya dengan nada yang rendah.

"Okay. Ya udah teman-teman.. kita cari sekarang sumber itu." perintahku kepada mereka. Rico hanya mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya saja.

Akhirnya, semua pinguin mulai berjalan dan meluncur dengan menggunakan belly mereka. Aku lari mengikuti merupakan, namun tiba-tiba aku terpeleset dan jatuh ke lantai karena lantai halaman kelas 12 IPA 3 yang sangat licin. Aku kesakitan ketika aku jatuh dari lantai itu. Namun, tiba-tiba dari jidatku keluar darah kecil. Tapi hal ini tidak berdampak sekali bagiku jika jidatku terluka dan mengeluarkan darah akibat aku terpeleset dan jatuh. Aku segera mengejar mereka. Aku turun dari tangga sekolah yang menghubungkan antara lapangan atas dengan lapangan tengah. Kemudian aku berlarian lagi. Namun, sesuatu yang aneh benar-benar terjadi di sekolahku dan kelihatannya ini bukan mimpi lagi. Kemana semua orang? Kemana orang-orang yang ikut _Class Meeting_ disekolahku? Kemanakah sahabatku, temanku, dan guru-guruku yang ada disekolahku? Ya ampun... ini benar-benar cukup aneh. Setiap aku berada di suasana yang bersalju ini, selalu saja timbul ketiadaan disekitarku. Kabut mulai menebal, hawa salju mulai dingin, salju turun dengan cepat dan suasana semakin gelap.

Tunggu, sepertinya aku mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Xepher kepadaku dalam mimpiku itu.

"Yang sudah ada ditempat ini sekarang merupakan berada pada sebuah kebohongan. Kau akan bertanya-tanya kapan hal ini telah bermulai. Seberapa jauhkah kau harus pergi untuk melihat sebuah cahaya?"

Berarti, semua ini hanya halusinasi saja. Tapi sulit sekali bagiku untuk keluar dari halusinasi ini. Sepertinya kabut ini telah membuatku semuanya jadi khayalan, ilusi, dan halusinasi. Semuanya gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa disini. Sepertinya kutipan yang dia katakan ini...

"Sampai sekarang, apa yang kamu tidak tahu untuk jalan keluar? Dengan ujung jarimu, ikuti jalan langit yang gelap dan kotor. Dan diakhir jalan yang terang, apa yang menunggu untukmu?"

Hm.. ujung jariku. Aku meluruskan tangan kananku dan jari-jari yang ada di tangan kananku kedepan. Tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya muncul di jari-jarikuku dan menunjukkan arah yang harus aku ikuti. Aku mengikuti jalan cahaya itu. Aku mulai berjalan dengan kakiku, menuruni 11 anak tangga yang menghubungkan antara lapangan tengah dan lapangan bawah. Cahaya itu membawaku ke tengah lapangan bawah dimana cahaya itu bersinar terang. Tiba-tiba cahaya itu menghilang ketika aku berada ditengah lapangan. Ada apa sebenarnya yang sudah terjadi? apakah kutipan dia selanjutnya?

"Membawamu ke sebuah keselarasan. Tapi kamu tidak tahu, kebencian yang melahirkan di dalam kamu telah mengambil bintang dan mengubahnya menjadi racun yang dapat membunuhmu diam-diam. Bintang di matamu dan bintang di hatimu."

Mataku dan hatiku? Ada apa dengan mereka? Apakah mataku dan hatiku telah membuat semua orang menjadi benci kepadaku sehingga aku bakal tersiksa secara perlahan dan tidak aku ketahui? Harapanku.. aku yakin semua harapanku tidak akan terjadi seperti ini. Dan semua harapanku tidak akan menjadi kebencian. Semua hanya kebohongan. Ini hanya ilusiku saja. Ataukah, apa aku sudah merasakannya sejak aku kelas 10 lalu? Lalu yang terakhir dia katakan kepadaku itu apa...

"Kamu akan hidup dalam naungan bayang-bayang dan mempercayakan dosa kedelapan. Pertempuran yang tak pernah berakhir dan berakhir dalam kepedihan. Namamu akan tertulis didalam langit. Keberadaan yang tak berbalas akan berubah. Semuanya menjadi hampa."

Sepertinya diriku ini berada dalam dua dunia, yang satu akulah yang ada disini dan diriku sebenarnya berada didunia lain. Entah sebab mengapa diriku yang lain berpisah dan tidak menyatu lagi denganku. Apakah dosa kedelapan tersebut selalu aku anut sehingga semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Perasaanku sudah mulai tidak tenang dan bakal akan terjadi sesuatu pada diriku nanti. Pertempuran yang sangat hebat dan tak akan berakhir menantiku dan akan berakibat pedih untuk selamanya dan mungkin ini saja dari dulu sudah aku rasakan. Ya Allah.. ampunilah segala dosa-dosaku yang aku perbuat dari dahulu hingga sekarang ini. Aku memohon kepadamu Ya Allah.. keluarkanlah aku dari segala musibah dan cobaan yang hadapi saat ini. Apakah.. semuanya ini.. kau balaskan untukku Ya Allah? Apakah semua harapanku akan menjadi hampa? akankah semuanya telah menjadi abadi ketika aku tidak ada disini?

Tidak ada kutipan selanjutnya selain kutipan terakhir itu yang mungkin aku akan berakhir menjadi hampa dan tak ada gunanya lagi. Tapi sepertinya dalam kutipan dia yang pertama bahwa semua ini hanyalah bohong dan halusinasi saja. Baiklah, jika memang hal ini benar-benar khayalan bagiku, aku akan melawan semua yang menjadi penghalangku. Aku buktikan bahwa aku bisa keluar dari semua masalah yang aku hadapi ini!

* * *

><p><strong>Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pada Dwi dalam cerita selanjutnya? Tunggulah pada chapter yang akan mendatang. Jangan lupa untuk Review Chapter ini.<strong>


	16. The Assassination

**The Winter Cogitation**

**Chapter 16 - The Assassination**

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Peringatan! Banyak sekali bahasa campuran, liar, dan gaul disini. Dan beberapa unsur kehidupan remaja. Hanya untuk umur remaja keatas! Dan unsur religi masuk dalam cerita ini!**

**WARNING: Cerita ini TIDAK direkomendasikan untuk pembaca yang tidak menyukai cerita panjang dan pembaca yang dibawah umur 16 tahun.**

* * *

><p>"Dwi! Dwi!" Teriakan Private memanggilku. Salju turun sangat cepat hingga lama kelamaan mulai terjadi badai salju. Private menghampiriku diikuti Kowalski, Skipper, dan Rico.<p>

"Ada apa Private? Ada apa?" kata aku kepada mereka

"Sesuatu akan muncul ditengah lapangan ini, mari kita bersiap untuk melawannya. Dia bisa datang dimana saja dan kapan tanpa kita ketahui." ucap Skipper kepadaku.

"Baiklah.. aku sudah siap dengan tangan kosongku ini." kata aku dengan menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk beraksi melawan sesuatu yang muncul nanti tanpa senjata satupun.

"Tunggu Dwi.. kau tidak akan bisa melawan dia dengan tangan kosongmu itu. Rico.. keluarkan senjata untuk Dwi." kata Skipper kepadaku dan memerintah Rico untuk mengeluarkan senjata kepadaku.

"_Uwegh_.." Rico memuntahkan senjata dari dalam perutnya.

Ternyata, senjata yang dikeluarkan oleh Rico itu adalah sebuah pedang yang dipegang oleh Xepher dimimpiku. Pedang _Shuriken_ dan Pedang _Javelin_. Mungkin aku menamai pedang ini adalah Pedang _Cross X_. Karena Pedang _Shuriken_ dan Pedang _Javelin_ menyatu menjadi satu dan membentuk huruf X. Aku memegang pedang ini seperti memegang tombak dan bisa jadi memegang seperti _shuriken_ atau juga pedang biasa.

"Terima kasih Rico.." aku mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku kepada Rico

"Cama-cama." kata Rico kepadaku dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baik semuanya.. apakah semua sudah siap untuk pertempuran kita kali ini?" kata Skipper kepadaku dan para pinguin.

"Siap!" teriak Private

"Siap!" teriak Kowalski

"Ciap!" teriak Rico

"Kapan saja, aku selalu siap!" teriak diriku.

Semua sudah siap untuk melakukan pertempuran melawan seseorang yang menyebabkan terganggunya proses untuk mengembalikan salju menjadi semula. Angin salju pun terasa agak kencang dan kabut mulai menebal dan gelap sehingga sulit untuk melihat kondisi sekitar. Ada suara hentakan tanah salju yang sedang bergerak. Kami siap siaga untuk melawan serangan yang menyerang kami.

Kowalski berjalan terlebih dahulu. Dan melihat ada sebuah bayangan seperti manusia. Kowalski mulai menyerang dia dengan serangan pistol plasma namun ketika pistol itu ditembakkan, serangan itu lenyap begitu saja. Kowalski mengira senjata yang dia gunakan tidak beres. Tiba-tiba Kowalski terlihat seperti ditebas dengan cepat hingga banyak sekali goresan pada kulitnya hingga dia mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sadisnya lagi, Private ingin menolong Kowalski namun Private pun kena tebas yang entah darimana asalnya. Kowalski berjalan tak berdaya lagi karena banyak goresan pada kulitnya dan darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya cukup banyak. Kowalski terjatuh dan Skipper melihat dia dan mengatakan bahwa Kowalski sudah mati. Rico menolong Private karena Private ditebas oleh sesuatu yang entah darimana asalnya. Rico memuntahkan _Revolver_ dari dalam mulutnya dan siap menembak ke segala arah. Namun, Rico berteriak seperti meminta tolong. _Revolver_ yang dia pegang mengarah ke arah Private dan tak sengaja _Revolver_ itu menembak Private. Rico tidak bisa menghentikan apa yang sudah dia kendalikan karena ada sesuatu yang telah mengendalikan dia. Skipper mencoba untuk menolong mereka namun sayangnya nyawa Private sudah melayang dan tubuh Private sudah dipenuhi oleh lubang tembakan yang menembus kebagian belakang Private. Mata yang dipunyai Private pun berlubang hingga mata Private terlepas dari anggota tubuhnya karena tembakan beruntun yang sukar dikendalikan oleh Rico. Skipper mematahkan _Revolver_ yang dipegang oleh Rico dengan samurai namun hal itu bernasib sama seperti Rico. Skipper tiba-tiba menjadi hilang kendali dan sulit mengontrol dirinya karena ada sesuatu yang menggerakkan tubuhnya. Skipper bukan mematahkan _Revolver_nya, melainkan mematahkan sirip Rico. Dengan kerasnya, Skipper memotong sirip Rico hingga sirip Rico terputus dan Skipper pun memotong sirip Rico yang lainnya. Lebih parahnya lagi. Skipper tak segan-segan memoton leher Rico. Aku sendiri jijik dan tidak mau melihat kejadian ini. Banyak darah keluar dari tubuh Rico, dari leher dan siripnya. Akupun masih bisa melihat organ tubuh yang masih segar didalam tubuh Rico. Rico terjatuh dan aku diperlihatkan oleh lehernya yang terpotong itu, aku masih bisa melihat benda-benda yang satu per satu keluar dari saluran makanan dari leher Rico. Ternyata, dia pemakan benda tajam yang cukup berbahaya. Sampai-sampai dinamit dan gergaji mesin pun keluar dari leher Rico.

Tunggu, apa yang dilakukan Skipper kepadaku? Dia menjalankan mesin gergaji itu. Dia seolah-olah mau datang menghampiriku dan mau memotong diriku dengan mesin gergaji itu.

"Dwi! Tolong aku! Hentikan semua yang membuatku seperti ini!" Skipper berteriak meminta tolong kepadaku. Dia berjalan membawa mesin gergaji milik Rico yang masih tertes oleh darah. Aku perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur dan menghindari mesin gergaji yang dibawa olehnya. Mungkin, jika mereka tak bisa mengontrol diri. Aku harap aku bisa menghentikan semuanya apapun resiko dan konsekuensi yang aku tanggung sendiri. Dan segera aku menyerang Skipper menggunakan Pedang _Cross X_ yang aku pegang. Gergaji itu terlepas dari tangan Skipper dan terpental jauh entah kemana karena hantaman keras dari seranganku menggunakan pedang itu. Skipper terjatuh. Dan dia mengucapkan kata-kata kepadaku.

"Dwi... Ini semua aku serahkan kepadamu, kami tak bisa menolongmu. Musuh disini terlalu kuat dan ganas. Semua hidupmu dan yang lainnya dipertaruhkan disini. Kamulah yang dapat menghentikan semua salju yang turun di sekolahmu ini. Titip salam untuk semuanya. Kami sudah bahagia sudah berada disini dan kami lebih bahagia sudah berada dialam sana. Terima Kasih Dwi. Lawanlah mereka. Semua nasib dan takdir kamu berada disini. Berdoalah. Semoga Tuhan memberikan kamu mukjizat yang tak terduga untukmu."

Skipper mengatakan kata-kata terakhir untukku. Di akhir kata, tubuh dia melemas dan akhirnya dia tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kata pun kepadaku dan tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Dia sudah mati. Aku tak tega melihat mereka bersimpah darah, tubuh mereka yang terpotong-potong dan berbolong, organ tubuh mereka yang terlepas dari tubuh asal mereka, menciptakan suasana yang begitu menakutkan dilapangan ini. Lapangan ini hampir setengahnya dipenuhi oleh darah segar mereka. Aku sudah kehilangan mereka. Aku gak tega melihat mereka mati dengan cara seperti ini. Namun, mereka memberikanku sebuah pesan terakhir karena ini semuanya mereka serahkan untukku. Sepertinya, hanya akulah orang yang bisa menyelamatkan semuanya. Karena semua ini bergantung padaku. Jika aku berhasil maka mungkin aku bisa menghentikan ini semua namun jika tidak maka... aku memang tak berarti apa-apa disini. Aku yakin aku pasti bisa untuk melawan sesuatu yang terjadi pada diriku dan mengalahkan mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimanakah Dwi dapat mempertahankan dirinya dari serangan maut musuh yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya? Apakah dia sanggup untuk melawan musuh tersebut? Tunggulah pada chapter yang akan mendatang. Jangan lupa untuk Review Chapter ini.<strong>


	17. The Poignancy Battle

**The Winter Cogitation**

**Chapter 17 - The Poignancy Battle**

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Peringatan! Banyak sekali bahasa campuran, liar, dan gaul disini. Dan beberapa unsur kehidupan remaja. Hanya untuk umur remaja keatas! Dan unsur religi masuk dalam cerita ini!**

**WARNING: Cerita ini TIDAK direkomendasikan untuk pembaca yang tidak menyukai cerita panjang dan pembaca yang dibawah umur 16 tahun.**

* * *

><p>Tiba-tiba, manusia yang menggunakan jubah hitam itu muncul. Wajahnya masih tertutup oleh <em>veil<em> hitam yang dia gunakan sebelumnya. Dia membawa _keyblade_ dan dia menghampiriku secara perlahan. Siap gak siap, aku masih siap untuk melawan dirinya itu.

"Semua orang yang kamu temui merupakan orang yang memiliki kematian yang berbeda dengan dirimu. Hanyalah kau seseorang yang tak memiliki arti hidup bagi orang sekitarmu." dia berkata kepadaku seperti itu

"Apa maksud kamu berkata seperti itu kepadaku? Aku punya tujuan hidupku sendiri. Aku disini masih punya makna bagi orang lain. Jadi kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu kepadaku!" aku membentak omongan dia

"Semua harapanmu telah menjadi kebencian, sia-sialah dirimu untuk berharap sampai saat ini juga. Karena kamu adalah mahluk yang tidak memiliki hati."

"Tidak punya hati? Kau bercanda kali ya? Muluk-mulukmu hanya membuat diriku takut saja! Ayolah.. apa yang ingin kamu katakan kepadaku lagi?"

"Untuk itulah mengapa, aku adalah bagian dirimu yang lain."

Tunggu apa? dia adalah bagianku yang lain? Apa maksudnya? Ternyata.. dia membuka _veil_ yang dipakainya itu. Dia mirip sekali denganku. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata yang dikutipkan oleh Xepher itu benar bahwa aku memiliki diriku yang lain yang berbeda denganku. Dia benar-benar diriku yang mirip denganku. Apakah ini _Doppleganger_ ataukah ini merupakan kembaran hidupku? Tidak, semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi kenapa hal ini terjadi padaku? Baiklah, aku masa bodo dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.

"Kau sudah melihat diriku lebih jelas sekarang ini. Aku adalah salah satu bagian dirimu yang tidak mempunyai hati. Dimana hatimu yang sebenarnya sedang terperangkap pada pemisahan kita disini. Hanya kaulah yang membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Kau salah satu mahluk yang tidak mempunyai hati. Maka kaulah yang akan aku bunuh disini."

"Hey.. kau gila. Kau adalah diriku yang lain. Kau yang tidak punya hati yang telah membunuh teman-temanku disini. Kamu memang patut aku bunuh disini!"

"Semua harapanmu akan musnah karena kamu tidak berarti apa-apa disini! Lihatlah matamu dan hatimu, kau berada di naungan bayang-bayang hidupmu. Kamu merupakan bayangan dariku. Apakah kau bisa merasakannya?"

"Semua harapanku masih berarti apa-apa. Semua orang mengharapkanku demi jalan hidup mereka sendiri. Jika mereka hidup tanpaku dimana mereka membutuhkan diriku didalam hidupnya. Bagaimana mereka bisa menhalankan hidupnya sendiri. Lihatlah! Aku masih bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan pada temanku disini dan aku masih bisa merasakan dan melihat apa yang aku pandang disini! Kamu tak perlu berkata seperti itu lagi!" aku pun mulai mengeretak dia.

"Jika kamu masih tidak percaya. Maka bersiaplah untuk mendapatkan akhir yang sangat pedih dalam hidupmu!" ucap dia kepadaku.

Dia langsung menyerang dengan cepat dan menghampiriku. Aku segera menghindar dari serangan dia yang datang secara tiba-tiba karena aku tidak bisa lihat darimana dia menyerangku. Suara velositas yang aku dengar dari kejauhan dapat memberikan aku sebuah kode darimana dia menyerang dan kapan dia menyerangku. Aku menjaga jarak antara aku dengan dia. Dengan cepatnya dia datang dan langsung menyerangku dengan _keyblade_ yang dia punya. Beruntungnya, aku dapat menangkis serangannya dia dengan Pedang _Cross X_. Dia mulai menyerangku lagi dengan cepat. Aku pun ikut menyerang dirinya. Secara bersamaan, _keyblade_ dan Pedang _Cross X_ dilontarkan secara bersamaan untuk menyerang. Aku dan dia mempertahankan serangan dengan senjata masing-masing. Dengan seluruh tenagaku, aku mempertahankan seranganku secara maksimal. Dia pun juga seperti itu. Akhirnya, karena terlalu lama aku menahan serang dari dia, diriku dan dirinya terpental karena kekuatan hebat yang kami pertahankan. Dia masih dapat bangkit kembali dan menyerangku dengan _keyblade_ miliknya. Aku tidak mau tinggal diam dengan serangan dia itu. Dengan kemampuanku yang ada, aku menyerang dia dengan berbagai cara dan arahan. Namun semua seranganku meleset dan dia mudah menghindar. Dia menyerang sangat cepat, aku berkonsentrasi menghindari serangan yang cukup kompleks darinya. Serangan dia yang secepat kilat itu membuatku kewalahan hingga aku terkena serangan darinya. Terkena tebasan hingga membuat kulit tanganku tergores dengan area yang cukup luas. Sehingga darah yang keluarpun cukup banyak. Memang sakit, tapi aku menahan rasa sakit ini.

Aku mencoba menyerang dia sekali lagi dengan segala cara dengan menggunakan Pedang _Cross X_ milikku ini. Tebasan dan hentaman yang cepat dan kuat masih bisa dia hindari. Ketika aku mencoba melempar pedang itu seperti _boomerang_. Dia tidak bisa menghindar dan terluka akibat seranganku ini. Dan lihatlah, dia merasa kesakitan dan menahan luka yang dia alami sepertiku. Dari badannya, kakinya, dan tangannya. Ternyata Pedang _Cross X_ ini berguna jika aku gunakan sebagai _boomerang_. Baiklah, aku coba untuk menyerang dia sekali lagi.

Namun, dirinya berdiam ditempat dia berada. Dia perlahan-lahan terbang ke atas dan menggandakan dirinya menjadi lebih banyak dan dirinya yang banyak itu membentuk sebuah lingkaran di sekelilingiku dengan radius menengah dari ukuran lapangan sekolahku ini. Sepertinya, dia mencoba membuatku bingung untuk memilih mana dirinya yang asli. Beruntungnya Pedang _Cross X_ ini membantuku untuk mencari dirinya yang asli di sekelilingku ini. Aku melemparkan Pedang _Cross X_ ini seperti _boomerang_. _Boomerang_ itu menyerang dirinya di sekelilingku. Terlihat bahwa _boomerang_ itu menembus dirinya tapi wujudnya tidak hilang. _Boomerang_ itu tetap menyerang dia di sekitarku namun tidak satupun wujud aslinya yang keluar. Pedang _Cross X_ itu kembali lagi kepadaku. Bayangan dia yang disekelilingiku mulai berjalan menghampiriku perlahan-lahan. Aku mulai dikepung oleh dirinya. Aku tidak tahu dimana wujud aslinya dia. Semua bayangan dia mulai mengeluarkan _keyblade_ dan siap untuk menyerangku dan membunuhku secara bersamaan. Karena aku tidak tahu mana wujud aslinya, aku terpaksa melawan satu per satu bayangan itu. Ketika aku berhasil menyerang mereka, bayangan itu mulai menghilang. Namun bayangan yang lain mencoba untuk menyerangku dan aku segera menyerang mereka secara sekaligus. Beruntungnya, aku tidak terkena luka apapun dari serangan mereka itu.

Tapi kemanakah dia yang asli? Aku menjaga jarak dan mencoba untuk mendengarkan suara velositas dan gerak-geriknya agar aku bisa menghindar dari serangan dia secara tiba-tiba. Perlahan-lahan aku mundur beberapa langkah dan melihat sekitarku agar aku tidak terkena sesuatu. Aku menyentuh sesuatu dari belakang, dan aku menghindar dengan cepat. Ternyata dia berada dibelakangku dan dia segera menyerangku. Aku menghindari dari serangannya. Tapi aku menyerang kembali serangan itu. Dan terjadilah serangan yang harus mempertahankan serangannya itu. Namun, karena aku dan dia sama-sama tangguh, sangatlah lama aku dan dia dalam mempertahankan serangan itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian, aku tak kuat untuk mempertahankan seranganku ini. Kekuatan dia lebih unggul dibandingkan diriku ini. Akhirnya, Pedang _Cross X_ milikku terpental jauh entah kemana.

Dan sekarang, aku tak punya senjata lagi untuk menyerang dirinya. Aku hanya bisa menghindar tapi aku memang tidak bisa menyerang karena tanpa senjata dia mudah sekali untuk menghindar dari seranganku. Dia dengan pelan menghampiriku, dan aku mundur kebelakangan secara perlahan-lahan. Aku tidak bisa berkutik untuk menyerang balik dirinya itu. Dia sudah siap dengan _keyblade_-nya itu dan ingin menyerang diriku ini. Entah apa diriku saat ini. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengalahkan dirinya. Akhirnya, dia menyerang diriku dengan cepat. Aku merasa sakit akibat tebasan _keyblade_ miliknya. Dagingku serasa dicincang olehnya. Dan sesuatu menembus diriku dari belakang dan tubuhku tertembus keyblade olehnya dan mengenai... jatungku...

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya, Dwi pun tewas ditebas oleh dirinya yang lain menggunakan keyblade. Tetesan darah pun keluar dari tubuhnya. Tubuh Dwi rusak dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tubuhnya pun bolong karena dia ditusuk dari belakang dan mengenai jantungnya. Dwi gagal menyelamatkan sekolahnya bahkan wilayah tempat ia tinggal. Itulah perjuangan terakhir dirinya. Dan cerita ini sudah berakhir dengan bad ending. Jangan lupa untuk Review Chapter ini.<strong>

**N.B: Cerita ini masih ada kelanjutannya. Tunggulah Chapter selanjutnya.**


	18. The Resurrection of Eternal

**The Winter Cogitation**

**Chapter 18 - The Resurrection of Eternal**

**Note : Cerita ini dibuat oleh saya sendiri. Namun karakter, tempat kejadian dan komponen cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita asli Penguin of Madagascar bukan milik saya. Melainkan Dreamworks and Nickelodeon. Karakter asli, tempat kejadian asli, dan hal-hal yang bersifat asli dan nyata disamarkan walau tidak semua karena ini hanyalah fiksi. Saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini kurang jelas dan ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, baik kosa kata maupun tata bahasa dalam cerita ini. Peringatan! Banyak sekali bahasa campuran, liar, dan gaul disini. Dan beberapa unsur kehidupan remaja. Hanya untuk umur remaja keatas! Dan unsur religi masuk dalam cerita ini!**

**WARNING: Cerita ini TIDAK direkomendasikan untuk pembaca yang tidak menyukai cerita panjang dan pembaca yang dibawah umur 16 tahun.**

* * *

><p>Diriku... dimanakah diriku ini? Ada dimana? Mengapa semuanya gelap. Apakah aku sudah mati? Hello semuanya.. apakah ada orang? Kenapa disini gelap sekali?<p>

Ugh.. ternyata benar. Aku sekarang ini sudah mati. Aku tidak tahu dimana diriku sekarang ini. Apakah aku berada di alam lain saat ini? Mengapa tak ada jawaban dari yang lainnya? Ternyata memang benar, ini sangat pedih bagiku bahwa aku tidak ada lagi didalam kehidupan ini. Aku telah gagal menyelamatkan semuanya. Maafkan aku. Apa yang dikatakan oleh mereka ada benarnya juga. Aku adalah manusia yang tak mempunyai arti. Mengapa aku seharusnya hidup disini?

"Kak Wahyu..."

Aku mendengar suara salah satu adik kelasku yang bernama Etha dan Shinta memanggilku. Tapi dimanakah suara mereka?

"Kak Wahyu.. Kak Wahyu.."

Aku merasakan getaran yang terjadi pada diriku. Ketika mereka memanggilku, sebenarnya aku berada dimana? Mengapa mereka memanggilku?

"Kak Wahyu... Bangun Kakak..."

"Kak Wahyu.. Kami menunggu kamu kak. Bangun Kak... Bangun.."

"Why.. cepat bangun _why_... sampai kapan kamu tidur seperti _kebo_ disini?"

Ternyata, aku hanya tertidur. Aku membangunkan diriku. Membuka mataku. Didepanku sudah ada Shinta, Etha, dan Frau Ina yang berusaha membangunkan diriku.

"Yey... Kak Wahyu udah bangun." kata Shinta dengan senang hati.

"Kak Wahyu.. akhirnya kakak udah bangun juga." kata Etha dengan gembiranya

"_Why_.. akhirnya kamu bangun juga." kata Frau Ina dengan leganya.

"Wah.. aku dimana? Apa yang terjadi pada diriku?" aku bertanya-tanya kepada mereka.

"Kamu tadi tertidur di lantai halaman kelas 12 IPA 3. Dan sekarang kamu ada di kantor sekolah. Lihatlah, banyak banget luka-luka kamu yang ada ditubuh kamu itu." Frau Ina menjelaskan kepadaku bahwa sebenarnya aku tertidur di lantai halaman kelas 12 IPA 3. Aku teringat bahwa aku pada saat itu ikut membantu Skipper dan temannya untuk mencari kendala yang menyebabkan alat untuk menghentikan salju itu tidak berjalan dan aku terpeleset dan terjatuh di lantai halaman kelas 12 IPA 3 dan membuatku tertidur karena suasana dingin yang membuatku mengantuk. Ternyata itu cuma mimpi saja. Syukurlah kalau begitu.

"Oh.. syukurlah. Ternyata aku cuma tertidur. Aku kira aku kenapa-napa tadinya." Aku menjelaskan kepada mereka.

"Ih.. kakak mah ada-ada aja sampai tertidur dilantai gitu ka." kata Shinta kepadaku.

"Kakak juga gak tau de kenapa kakak kaya gini." aku merespon tanggapan Shinta

"Tapi kenapa kakak sampai terluka seperti itu kak?" Etha bertanya kepadaku mengenai luka yang aku alami. Ketika aku melihat lukaku, ternyata luka aku masih nampak dan sama saat aku berperang melawan diriku yang lainnya walaupun kelihatannya lukanya semakin membaik dan tidak ada luka yang tembus menembus pada diriku ini.

"Luka? Wah.. kakak juga kurang tau de kenapa kakak kaya gini. Kakak juga gak nyadar kenapa bisa kaya gini." aku menjawab pertanyaan dari Etha.

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah sekolahan kita sudah gak bersalju lagi?" aku bertanya kepada mereka karena aku teringat lagi pada para pinguin yang berusaha untuk mengembalikan suasana menjadi normal kembali.

"Sudah tidak bersalju lagi _why_, salju itu tiba-tiba mencair, menghilang, dan akhirnya suasana sekolah kembali seperti semula. Kalau kamu tidak percaya, coba saja kamu lihat keluar kantor ini. Kamu lihatnya lewat jendela saja karena tubuh kamu ini penuh luka." Frau Ina menjawab pertanyaanku dan menyuruhku untuk melihat keluar jendela. Aku perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju jendela karena kakiku terkena luka akibat dampak serangan yang ada dalam mimpiku itu. Ternyata, suasana sekolahku kembali dengan normal. Aku bisa melihat tanah coklat dan rerumputan di lapangan bawah dan tumbuhan yang tumbuh dengan subur dan terlihat segar jika dipandang dari jendela. Aku melihat lapangan bawah disitu tapi aku tidak melihat bangkai para pinguin itu. Banyak siswa yang asik bermain di lapangan itu. Aku bertanya-tanya dimana para pinguin itu? Apakah mereka masih hidup disekolahku?

"Wah ternyata benar, semuanya sudah kembali dengan normal. Acara _Class Meeting_-nya memang sudah selesai?" aku bertanya kembali kepada mereka

"Sudah selesai kak, tadi saja acara debat barusan sudah selesai. Pas aku keluar, ada kak Wahyu yang sedang tiduran di halaman kelas 12 IPA 3. Akhirnya, aku manggil Etha dan Frau buat bawa Kak Wahyu ke kantor. Habis gayanya kaya orang lagi gak sadarkan diri. Huh.." ucap Shinta kepadaku

"Tadinya sih aku mengira kakak kenapa-napa karena luka yang banyak di tubuh kakak itu sampai aku kira kakak tuh mati di halaman kelas 12 IPA 3 itu. Tapi syukurlah, aku dan lainnya mengkhawatirkan kakak loh kak. Soalnya luka kakak yang ada ditubuh kakak ini mengenaskan banget. Jadinya aku, Shinta, dan Frau mengobati luka-luka kakak" ucap Etha kepadaku sambil menjelaskan mengenai lukaku lagi. Ternyata lukaku memang benar-benar terbawa sampai dunia nyata ini. Betapa tidak? Aku masih merasakan rasa sakit yang ada didalam diriku ini walau kelihatannya perih bagiku.

"Kakak gak apa-apa kok de." Aku menjawab sambil menutup rasa sakitku ini. "Lagipula ini luka yang ringan bagi kakak. Gak perlu dipedulikan lagi."

"Bener kakak gak kenapa-napa?" Ehta bertanya kepadaku.

"Bener de, kakak gak kenapa-napa kok." aku menjawab pertanyaan Etha.

"Baguslah kak kalau begitu, ngomong-ngomong aku mau pulang dulu ya kak. Frau, aku mau pulang dulu ya. Udah siang soalnya. Shinta, gua pulang duluan ya. Dadah semuanya. _Wassalamualaikum_." Etha berpamitan pulang ketika mendengarkan bahwa aku sudah dalam keadaan membaik. Dia berpamitan kepada Shinta dan Frau Ina juga. Tak lupa Etha mencium tangan Frau Ina dan aku sebelum meninggalkan kantor guru. Dia sudah meninggalkan kantor guru.

"_Walaikumsalam_." kata aku kepada Etha

"_Walaikumsalam_, hati-hati ya say." ucap Frau Ina kepada Etha.

"Frau, aku juga pamit pulang ya Frau. Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Pengen istirahat. Kak Wahyu, aku pamit pulang ya kak. Jaga kesehatan kakak baik-baik ya kak." Shinta pun ingin pamit pulang kepada aku dan Frau Ina. "_Wassalamualaikum_" Dia mencium tanganku dan Frau Ina, setelah itu dia meninggalkan kantor guru. Tak kusangka, ternyata Shinta dan Etha merupakan adik kelasku yang sangat baik bagiku.

"_Walaikumsalam_." kata aku dan Frau Ina kepada Shinta.

Sementara itu, Frau Ina ingin memeriksa ulangan bahasa sunda kelas 11. Sehingga, Frau memperbolehkan aku untuk pulang atau tidak karena itu adalah hak aku walau aku sebenarnya masih merasakan sakit yang ada didalam diriku ini. Aku memilih berpamitan pulang. Sama seperti Shinta dan Etha. Sehingga aku pamit pulang kepada Frau Ina, mencium tangan Frau Ina, dan meninggalkan kantor guru dan mengucapkan, "_Wassalamualaikum_" Dan ucapanku direspon oleh Frau Ina, "_Walaikumsalam_." karena dikantor guru hanya terdapat Frau Ina saja.

Aku menuju belakang halaman sekolah untuk melihat para pinguin itu berada. Ketika aku berada disana. Masih terlihat markas di tempat itu. Aku melihat ke jendela. Ternyata mereka masih hidup. Skipper, Private, Kowalski, dan Rico masih ada ditempat itu. Syukurlah, aku kira mereka benar-benar mati. Tiba-tiba Skipper keluar dari markas dan menemui diriku.

"Hai Dwi, apa kabarmu?"

"Baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan kamu dan lainnya?"

"Baik-baik juga.. semua salju di negaramu ini sudah hilang semua sehingga tak ada salju lagi yang menumpuk didaerah ini."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku senang mendengarkan hal itu Skipper."

"Kau tahu, kami berhasil mengubah musim salju sebelumnya menjadi musim yang normal kembali. Awalnya, ketika kami mencari sumber itu, kami tidak menemukan darimana sumber yang menyebabkan alat itu tidak berjalan secara maksimal. Dan ternyata, dalam beberapa menit kemudian, ketika kami mencoba mengaktifkan alat itu tiba-tiba alat itu mulai bekerja dan mengubah semua salju disini menjadi normal kembali." kata Skipper kepadaku sambil menjelaskan mengenai bagaimana alat itu bekerja

"Wah baguslah Skipper, aku kira ada sumber yang membuat alat itu tidak bekerja maksimal. Aku senang melihat semua ini kembali normal." kata aku dengan senyum bahagiaku.

"Aku juga sama. Lagipula sebenarnya aku sudah benci yang namanya hawa salju disini. Gak enak suasananya. Jadinya kami kembalikan ke suasana sebelumnya. Aku justru lebih _enjoy_ didaerah iklim tropis dibandingkan iklim dingin seperti itu apalagi disini." kata Skipper seperti itu kepadaku.

"Kalau begitu sama sepertiku. Aku terlalu mengalami kejadian yang aneh di salju kali ini. Tapi rasanya lupakan saja. Aku tidak mau membahas itu lagi." kata aku kepada dia. "Oh ya kalau begitu, aku izin pamit ya Skipper. Aku mau pulang dulu. Semoga hari-hari kalian menyenangkan." aku berpamitan kepada Skipper.

"Okay Dwi.. hati-hati di jalan ya."

Aku meninggalkan markas mereka dan aku berjalan menuju keluar gerbang sekolahanku. Kejadian salju kali ini banyak sekali kejadian yang aneh bagiku. Setiap salju yang turun, aku selalu merenungkan masa laluku dan merenungkan untuk masa depanku. Bahkan, banyak sekali halusinasi yang terjadi pada diriku hingga membuat orang lain tidak ada disekitarku. Selain itu, entah kenapa didalam mimpiku membawakan luka untuk diriku didunia ini. Lalu siapakah diriku yang lain itu dan siapakah Xepher itu? Aku menatap ke sebuah langit. Aku melihat sekumpulan awan-awan yang membentuk seperti sebuah kata. Dan kata yang dibentuk itu adalah nama depanku. Wahyu. Cukup indah melihat kejadian langka seperti ini.

Walaupun begitu, rasanya sebuah angan-anganku mengenai masa depanku akan terjadi jika aku mau berusaha dan itupun ditentukan oleh probabilitas yang akan terjadi. Tanpa probabilitas, kemungkinan untuk meraih masa depan sangatlah kecil dan kemungkinan tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Tapi aku yakin semua pasti ada jalan, selagi kita mau berusaha dan berdoa kepada tuhan untuk diri kita sendiri agar kita dapat meraih apa yang kita inginkan. Namun, jika harapan tidak sesuai apa yang kita harapkan. Maka semuanya serasa hampa. Aku jadi teringat akan kutipan Xepher itu.

Kejadian menarik seperti ini, tidak pernah aku lupakan dan menjadi sebuah kenangan bagiku. Baik pahit maupun tidak. Terkadang kenangan bisa menjadi bahan renungan suatu hari nanti. Jika salju itu turun, aku sudah merenungkan banyak hal dalam hidupku. Terutama masa-masa pahit dan indah didalam hidup ini. Tapi jika aku masih terperangkap didalam hal tersebut. Aku mungkin benar-benar sudah mati didalam dunia itu sendiri. Lagipula, apa yang aku pikirkan tentang hal itu? Hanya memikirkan sebuah kebohongan belaka yang dapat membuatku seperti ini. Tak peduli itu benar atau tidak, yang penting jalani apa yang ada.

Daripada aku merenungkan suasana yang cerah seperti ini. Lebih baik aku pulang kerumah, menyantap hidangan makanan yang sudah menungguku dirumah dan bisa beraktivitas dan berinteraksi dengan keluargaku. Teman-temanku juga pasti menungguku di dunia internet untuk bersosialisasi ria. Semoga hal ini merupakan sesuatu yang terbaik yang bisa aku jalankan setiap harinya.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Jangan lupa untuk me-_Review_ cerita ini. Dan satu lagi, bagi kalian yang ingin melihat versi e-book dari cerita ini bisa kalian hubungi author cerita ini atau kunjungi situs author cerita ini. Terima kasih telah membaca fanfiction dari author ini.  
><strong>


End file.
